His Mate
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: Elena's whole life began and ended with one man and now she is being summoned back to her hometown, to where it all began. She is not only going back to pay her respects for her aunt, but she is also going back with a secret. The whole reason she ran four and half years go and started a whole new life in the city.
1. Keeping A Secret

**This is a new story that I have come up with and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please let me know if I should could continue or not. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short, but I promise the other ones will be longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.**

* * *

**September 10****th**** 2014 **

The sun beat down on the windshield, so the young girl in the car slipped on a pair of sunglasses, while watching the different scenes going on in her hometown. Memories flashed through her mind, of the life she once lived. As she came up to a stoplight, one memory danced through her mind. The memory made her pause for a second. It was a memory of someone she wanted to forget about. Closing her eyes she tried to not recall the day that she left and never came back. Keeping her eyes close, she tried to breathe slowly. It had been four and half years that she had left and never looked back.

For four and half years she hadn't spoken to her family either. When the light turned green, she lightly pressed on the gas petal and made her way through the center of the town. Passing by the famous hangout for everyone in town, she could see that the Mystic Grill still looked the same and hadn't changed in the four and half years she had been gone.

A memory slipped into her mind, making gasp for air. She could see the memory play out before was of a young man, only nineteen years old walking down the street with a young girl beside him. He had one of his arm wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling at each other has they entered the grill. Shaking her head, she made her way towards the small Bed and Breakfast that was in the town. Pulling into the a parking stop, she kept her sunglasses on and slipped her purse over her shoulder has she made her way up the steps of the Bed and Breakfast.

"You know if you're trying to hide Princess…your doing a horrible job at it." Someone said as she was opening the door to the Bed and Breakfast. She knew the voice all too well and has she quickly turned around she wasn't surprised to see Tyler Lockwood, her ex boyfriend from their junior year of high school standing there. He had been the one to help her escape from their small town. She wasn't surprise to see that he looked the same. He was tanned skin and good-looking with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't six feet tall, but he had a muscular and toned body. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and grey t-shirt.

"Tyler," She sighed while beginning to smile. "Is that really you?"

"I never thought I would see you again." He said while grinning at her.

"Well…you probably wouldn't have seen me…if-"

"If Miranda hadn't passed away," He said slowly, she gave him a confused look, not because he had heard about her aunts passing but because he brought it up. "I'm here for the same reason."

"You don't live here anymore?" She asked in a surprise tone.

"No…I stayed in D.C. after college."

"Bet your daddy wasn't too happy…he always wanted you to follow in his footsteps." She laughed.

"He wasn't…not when I told him I was becoming a lawyer...so where are you staying."

"Well I am about to go check in actually."

"You could stay with me…if you want." He offered.

"Wouldn't be the wisest choice…but what are you doing here?"

"Dropping something off for Mrs. Flowers…you know dad." He laughed.

"Sounds like the mayor." She laughed along with him has she opened the front door to the Bed and Breakfast, that was actually called the Boarding House. They could see Mrs. Flowers standing by the front desk while reading a book. Tyler offered for Elena to go ahead of him, telling her that his father could wait, but Elena just shook her head and pushed him in the direction of the front desk.

"Hey Mrs. Flowers." Tyler greeted the older lady.

"Tyler…is your father having you drop off my mail?" Mrs. Flowers laughed.

"Well he says that your his best citizen." Tyler said while laughing and handing her, her mail.

"Thank you and you can tell your father I can pick up my own mail."

"Will do." He said while stepping back from the desk while grinning. He smiled at Elena has he passed by her, not even saying a word. Elena stood there for a few minutes, wondering if what she was doing was going to backfire on her.

"Dear…if you would like a room…you need to speak."

"Oh." She said while blushing and making her way to the front desk. Taking her sunglasses off and putting them on top of her head, she smiled at the older lady.

"Are you the only one needing a room?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

"Yes mam." She said while nodding yes.

"Name dear…you can't get a room without a name?" Mrs. Flowers laughed.

"Elena Hallo…Elena Gilbert." Elena quickly said. She could not believe that she almost mentioned the name she had been using for the pass four and half years. To everyone in New York, she was known has Elena Marie Hallows, not Elena Maria Gilbert.

"Elena dear…is that really you?" The older women asked surprised.

"Yes ma'ma…it is." Elena said while biting her lip.

"Oh my…it's been awhile…I'm surprised Tyler did not notice you…what with your guys history and everything."

"He did," She said while laughing. "He noticed me right away."

"Well not surprising…he's known you all of his life," the older lady smiled. "So where have you been…everybody was so worried when you up and disappeared that cold January night."

"Could I just get a room…I haven't see my family yet and I think they deserve to know before anyone else."

"Of course dear…now because you're an honor guest…you'll get the best room." Mrs. Flowers said while turning around to get a key numbered 14, off one of the hooks behind her.

"Thank you…but you don't have to do that." Elena said while smiling.

"Non sense…your family's good folks in this town.

"Thank you."

"No need…your families happiest about seeing you will be enough payment…you can stay for however long you want…now you make sure you see them while you're in town," Mrs. Flowers paused. "It would sure make Grayson happy to see you…along with Jenna." She couldn't really response to that, because it was making her feel horrible for leaving. She took the key that Mrs. Flowers offered. She made her way back outside to grab her bags. She could see Tyler leaning up against her friends dark blue, 2012_ BMW X6_.

"Nice car you have here…you must have made something of yourself." Tyler mentioned while looking down at the car.

"No…not really…it's my friends car…I actually do not have a car." She said while blushing.

"Ah…so you still in New York?" He asked.

"I am…actually in Brooklyn…the neighborhood of Brighton Beach."

"I figured you would have disappeared from there…changed your name and everything." He mentioned while looking up at her.

"I did actually change my name…but I didn't have the money or time to go anywhere else."

"You should have stayed and we could have raised the baby together," He paused while staring at her with sorrow. "So you going to tell me where the baby is…or should I start worrying…maybe start being sad or something?" He chuckled.

"He's okay…healthy has can be and smart too," She said while grinning. "He's back in New York with his father and my friend that let me borrow her car."

"Your married?" He asked while looking down at the ring on her finger.

"God no and your very observant," She said while looking at the gold band that was placed on her ring finger. "When I was pregnant with Ben…Matt my good friend and Ben's father got it for me…so people would stop looking." She explained.

"So his name is Ben?"

"Yeah…Benjamin Nikolai." She smiled has she showed him a picture of her little boy; he smiled back at her.

"Well I better get back to my father before he sends out a search party," He laughed while heading over to his black 2011 _Dodge Charger_. She went towards her own car and began to get her bags. "Lena," He called out to her while opening the door his car. She turned around to look at him while leaning on her SUV. "He's back."

"What do you mean back…where did he go?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I forgot you have been gone for awhile…he just got out of jail a few months back…father's not too happy about it… he's been in there for four years almost." He tried to explain.

"For what?" She asked in scared tone.

"Assault and Battery," He said while looking down at the top of his car. "I need to go Lena…if you would like we can meet up later and I'll explain everything."

"Okay." She said while smiling an uneasy smile.

"How about tomorrow at seven…does that sound good?" He asked

"Yeah…I should be done with what I have to do and if not…I can catch them after."

"Okay…I'll pick ya up and we'll go to our favorite restaurant."

"Okay."

"Good." He said before getting into car and backing it out of the small drive.

* * *

**Yes, Tyler happens to be one of Elena's best friend and her secret holder too. I promise he is not her only best friend and that will be shown in the next chapter. Tyler just worked perfectly for this scene and the person that helped her. I hope this chapter got you to thinking and wanting me to continue it. I also brought Mrs. Flowers into my story too and she is very important. So please hit the review button and let me know what you think, but also no flames. **


	2. Jenna

****** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.**

* * *

**Later That Day, **

Elena made her way across the street and towards her aunt Jenna's house. She had managed to change into a blue pleated dress that hit a little bit lower than her mid-thigh. The dress had soft pleating and both a scoopneck and back, with thin straps and a thin leather belt going around her midsection. The house was a beautiful 18th century southern colonial home with two bedrooms and two full baths. It was not a large home, but it fit her aunt Jenna's personality. She could remember when her aunt Jenna had gotten married to Alaric her husband; she had only been eight when her aunt had gotten married. Knocking on the door she fiddled with the strap on her purse and tried to keep herself from shaking. Looking down at her white flip-flops, she tried to calm herself when she heard the door opening. When the door was finally opened, she could see a young brown-haired girl who looked to be twelve, standing behind the screen door.

"Katherine?" The girl asked happily. 'This had to be Jordyn,' she thought. Jordyn was her little cousin and her aunt Jenna's only child. The only difference was, that she was four years older and the last time Elena remembered her, she had only been eight years old. Jordyn was tall like all the Sommers women were; she even inherited her mother's hazel eyes.

"Hi and I am not Katherine." Elena whispered, afraid of saying anything else.

"Who are you then?" Jordyn asked, she was a good mixture of both of her parents.

"I was hoping you would remember me," She paused while biting her lip. "My name is Elena…I'm your cousin and Katherine's twin sister." Elena said while biting her lip.

"Who's at the door Jordyn?" She could hear Alaric asking.

"Elena." Jordyn replied back to her from before looking back at Before Elena could speak she could hear uncle Alaric coming towards the door. He stood there for a few seconds before he began to smile.

"You were going to friends house right?' Alaric asked his daughter.

"Yeah?" She curiously asked.

"You got permission to go…just be home by dinner." He said while pushing her out the door. As soon has Jordyn was out of hear shot he finally spoke up again. "Is that you really Lena?"

"Yeah…its me." She said while crying. She had been holding the tears in, but to see a familiar face it broke her heart. Alaric had not changed, he still had his brown hair and eyes and he still looked young for being forty-four.

"Come in," He said while opening the door for her. "So…where have you been?" He asked. Elena just smiled at him, but couldn't find the words. "So I'm guessing you're here for the same reason everyone else is?" He asked while taking seat in leather chair that was placed in front of a huge flat screen TV.

"Yeah…is aunt Jenna here?" She asked while biting her lip more.

"Yeah…back in our bedroom," He said while pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "You should probably go see her…she's not doing well…and she's missed you a lot." She just nodded her head before heading to the bedroom. Knocking on the door, she could hear her aunt crying. She did not answer, so Elena opened the door slowly and slid inside.

"Aunt Jenna?" She asked while walking towards Jenna who was sitting on her queen size bed with her head in her hands. Jenna's head slowly raised up and she could not believe she was staring at her little niece. Before Elena could think, Jenna was up and off of the bed and slapping her across the face. Elena could not move; she just stood there. Jenna stood there too and stared at her for a couple of seconds, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Elena?" Jenna breathed and began to cry more.

"Yeah its me." Elena cried while hugging her aunt back.

"Miranda," Jenna said while crying more and it made Elena begin to cry too. "She told a few of us where you were at…but not to contact you…I could never understand why."

"I know…Jeremy mentioned that."

"Why?" Elena knew that she wasn't asking why Jeremy did what he did, but why she had left.

"Because…I found him with Andie." Elena whispered, while Jenna moved them towards the bed. They both took a seat on the bed. She finally got a good look at her aunt. Jenna was dressed in a pair of grey sweat shorts and a lose fitting pink tank. Her strawberry blonde hair was all messed up and her face was all red and puffy.

"Katherine's best friend?

"Yeah."

"Still Lena…we could have helped you…you had support here." Jenna said while taking her hand in her own.

"I know…but I was afraid." She whispered and looked down at their hands.

"From what?" Jenna asked.

"Him…and are relationship…I didn't want my son to be affected by our poisons relationship…I didn't want him to have to deal with being forgotten or having his dreams, hopes, and feelings crushed." Elena cried.

"So its boy?" Jenna asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…his name is Benjamin Nikolai and he's perfect." She said while smiling back and fishing out a picture of her little boy. It was a picture of Ben and her down by the beach.

"After great-grandfather." Jenna whispered.

"And Jer."

"He's perfect Lena…Miranda would have loved to have seen him," Jenna said while smiling. "Where is he anyway?"

"New York…I was afraid to bring him back." She explained.

"You should have came home earlier…but I am glad you are here now…Kat and Jer will be happy to see ya."

"They live in town still?"

"Yeah…Kat was living in Paris…until just a few months ago." Jenna explained.

"France?"

"Mmh…she is a personal assistant to some rich business guy who lives over there…she had been coming back for a week every month for Miranda…until May…supposedly her boss moved back to the U.S. and gave her some time off."

"I figured she would be designing clothes by now." Elena whispered. She had always imagined her sister as someone who was going to be a fashion designer and very popular with the celebrities.

"I think that is something you and your twin need to talk about."

"What happened?" Elena asked, but Jenna wouldn't answer. "And Jeremy?" She finally asked.

"Was living in California until last year…he was or still is working at some large recording company," Jenna paused. "I believe Klaus Mikaelson owns it…he's multi-billionaire or something." She could not believe what she was hearing, because Klaus was a troublemaker when she was growing up and always hanging around him, they were drinking buddies back then and probably still are.

"So he moved back?"

"Yep…he got an apartment in Lynchburg and Kat got a house on the outskirts of town."

"They have done something with themselves."

"Miranda was very proud of them and still is." Jenna said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Elena cried while hanging her head and biting her lip has she cried softly.

"Oh Lena," Jenna said while wrapping her arms around her niece's shoulders and hugging her tightly before pulling back to take a good look at her niece. She really was the spitting image of Katherine and her mother, what with her long straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that she got from the Gilbert side and then her pale skin that was different from Katherine's and their mother's, who both had more of an olive skin tone that came from the Sommers side. Katherine and her were very beautiful girls, just like their mother had been. "A lot of us were disappointed and we couldn't understand why you left…and some of us were hurt also…and I may still be mad…because you choose now…when you could have came back anytime you wanted and Miranda could have seen you…but Lena…you're my niece and my goddaughter…I will always love you and will always try to protect you…no matter what…and I will always try to help you…even if I don't understand your logic." Jenna said while pulling away from. It just made Elena cry more, because not only had she let him ruin her life, but her families too.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I could believe the reviews I got on this new story. I am so glad that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing. Please review again, but no flames.**

**zikae218:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. You will find out who Ben's father is soon, like the chapter after next. Yes, there will be more information to the prison story in the chapter after next. You will find out about Matt in the next chapter.

**bellax0christina:** Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I hope with the next chapter, Matt will work for you and I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Some of your questions will be answered in the next chapter and the chapter after that. There will be more questions to come. I promise questions will be answered, but I don't want them answered too soon.


	3. The Garden

**********I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short again, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.**

* * *

**Later on, **

Elena made her way into the gardens that were behind the Boarding House. She had just gotten back from her aunts house and she was completely drained, not just physically, but mentally too. She had made Jenna promise not to tell anyone that she was back yet, because she wanted to be able to tell them herself.

The air outside was hot and unbearable; the wind wasn't even moving. She traced one of her fingers along a rose petal and her heart sank. She hated roses and calla lilies; they held a link to someone she was trying to forget. She did not want to be here, not because she did not want to give her respect to her aunt, no it was much more than that. She rubbed at her temples, while remembering why she was here in the first place.

* * *

**September 7****th****, Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York**

_Laughter could be heard coming down the sidewalk, from what looked like a young boy and his mom. She had a hold of her little boy's hand as he tried to run ahead of her. Elena looked down at her little boy and smiled at him, while looking up at the sky and praying it would always be like this. She wished some days that she could keep him at this age. He was very precious to her, the only good thing to come out of her horrible mistake of a marriage. She was happy in that moment with her little boy and she did not want anything to change. He smiled up at her, his ice blue eyes sparkling with mischief._

_Elena was dressed in a beautiful orange summer dress, with a sweetheart neckline and smocked back, along with a spaghetti straps and cinched waist. The dress also had a floral print all over it. She was also wearing a pair of Grecian sandals and her straight dark brown hair was down and framing her face perfectly._

_Ben on the other hand was being cute in his little blue plaid colored button up, with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of tan-colored jeans and pair of tennis shoes. They looked like the perfect little family; they were only missing Matt. He had promised to come watch the movie but had been called away to work. They finally made it to their home and walked up the flight of steps to the front door. As soon as the door was opening to the living room, the answering machine could be heard beeping._

_"I don't know if this is you Lena…mom just recently told me and dad and of course Jenna that she found you a few months after you disappeared…she made us all promise not get in contact with you…or to tell Kat," Jeremy sighed. "I don't know how many times I have almost called you or came to see you," He sighed again. "But something's came up…I had to contact you…you need to come home," She could hear Jeremy sigh into the phone. "Mom's passed away Lena…she had ovarian cancer…it was too late," She could hear him crying. "The funeral is on Saturday…please just come home…it would sure help dad and aunt Jenna…if they saw you…and I need you-" Before he could finish, the answering machine cut him off. She stood there in the doorway and stared at her phone._

_"Jeremy." She breathed. Her knees felt like they were going to give out on her. Slowly moving towards her couch, gradually took a seat. She just kept staring at the phone, not believing that she had just heard her cousin talking. She had not talked to her family in more than four and half years. She tried to breathe, but nothing was working. She looked like a fish out of water, with the way her lips pursed together and was gasping a little bit. Putting her hands on her lap, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, while thinking about the last time she had seen Jeremy._

_"Mommy!" Ben cried has he wormed his way onto her lap. She finally broke out of the trance at her son kissing her cheek and burying his head into the crook of her neck._

_"Yeah…I'm fine baby," Elena said while kissing his forehead and looking at phone again. "Honey…can you go play for mommy?" She asked him. He just nodded his head before going over to his toy box and began to pull out a few of cars and trucks._

* * *

**September 10****th****, **

If she hadn't gotten that phone call, she probably wouldn't have came back. She also probably wouldn't have come if she hadn't forgotten to take her sleeping medication, but she had. She forgot mostly because her mind was on the fact that her aunt had passed away and when she forgot she had those dreams again. Altering Matt that something was bothering her, she only ever had those dreams when she became so focused on something else, and forgot her pills. Walking further into the garden, she was reminded of why she probably shouldn't have come into the garden. Wiping away the lone tear that ran down her cheek, she took a seat on the marble bench that was in front of a small waterfall. She looked down into the water and it was like a mirror, reminding her of why she was here.

* * *

**September 9****th****: Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York **

_She woke up screaming and clutching at her chest. Her breathing was erratic and she tried to calm herself, but nothing was working. It had been four and half years and she was slowly getting over what had happened. Breathing slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her cramp bedroom. She could see her friend sleeping beside her. He turned over on his back and blinked his eyes open to look at her._

_"Morning Lena," He said while smiling at her. "You have one of your dreams?_

_"No…of course not." She said while sitting up and resting her back against the headboard._

_"Lena…you're lying…I could hear you screaming…you woke me up…and probably Ben too," He said while looking up at her. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and tried to look everywhere else but at her best friends baby blue eyes._

_"Okay," She sighed while tugging at her hair. "I got a phone call."_

_"What was it about…you have to give me more than that Lena." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her lap. He was using his police interrogation and best friend skills on her and she hated it._

_"It was my cousin." She whispered while running her fingers through his blonde hair._

_"Okay…what did he call about?"_

_"You don't understand…I haven't seen them or talked to them in more than four and half years." She said while lighting tugging on his hair._

_"I know Lena…but what did he say that has gotten you all worked up?" He asked while looking up at her._

_"He called about his mom," She choked out. "He said she passed away from cancer," She cried. "And that funeral is going to be on Friday." She cried more._

_"Oh Lena," He said while moving to sit up and pulled her into a hug. "What has you so afraid of your home town?"_

_"Not what…who." She whispered while she cried into his shoulder._

_"Who then?" He gently asked._

_"Matt," She said while turning around to cup his face with her hands, while sniffling. "Please leave it be…I left that world …four and half years ago…leave it be." She begged._

_"Okay…but it bothers you…why?"_

_"Because I am afraid of returning and I know I am going to feel horrible if I don't."_

_"Then you should." He said while pulling her into another hug and rubbing her back._

_"I can't." She whispered._

_"You can Lena."_

_"What about Ben…I always promised myself that Ben would never see my hometown."_

_"He can stay with me."_

_"You have work and you never know when you're going to be called in for something."_

_"I'm his father…I think I can figure it out."_

_"No." She said while shaking her head._

_"Lena…you need to go…your aunt deserves your respect."_

_"What about if I can't?" she whispered and turned her head so that she was looking at the wall._

_"You won't tell me who this person is that as you always worried or as you scared all the time," He paused while to move a piece of hair out of her face. "But my sweet Lena…you're the bravest person I know and if anyone can face their fears it is you…do it for your aunt." He coached._

_"Fine," She hissed while pulling away from him. "But who will take care of Ben?" She asked._

_"I will or I will ask Marleen for help…she loves Ben just as much as we do." Matt said while yawning._

_"Okay." She said while biting her lip._

_She lived in a two-bedroom brownstone in Brooklyn, New York, right on the beach. She guessed that was because she could not be too far away from the ocean. The brownstone was tiny and the rent sucked, but it was home and she was lucky enough to be able to have it._

_The only good thing about the brownstone was that it had an amazing view of the ocean. Looking around her room again, everything was still in its place and everything was fine. She tried to calm herself and remember that it was just a dream. . She could hear little feet running down the hall and her face turned up into a smile._

_"Act like you're asleep." She said while pushing Matt down so he was laying, instead of sitting. Matt quickly rolled over on his side and acted like he was sleeping because he knew his son was about to open the door._

_"Mommy?" The little boy asked while opening the door and looking in at her. She smiled more at her little raven-haired boy. "Are you okay?" He asked while coming closer to her. His ice blue eyes lit up when they saw her smiling at him._

_"Shh sweetie…daddy is still sleeping," She said while placing a finger in front of her lips and trying not to laugh. "Come here Ben," She said while picking him up and sitting him down beside her on the bed. "You know not to leave your bedroom until I wake you baby…you could fall down the stairs." Elena said while kissing his forehead, but he quickly began to rub away her kiss. He was so much like his father that it wasn't funny. She just laughed at his silly behavior and smiled more at him._

_"I'm sorry…I was worried about you." He pouted._

_"I'm fine Ben," She said while sighing as she saw the frown that her son was sporting on his face, turn into a huge smile. "We should probably get ready...how about you wake daddy." She said while climbing out of the bed and smiling at her boys. Ben began to smile more as he jumped on his father._

_"Daddy…time to wake up." Ben giggled. Elena could see Matt begin to smile while trying to keep his eyes closed._

_"Mattie…time to wakey." Elena said while laughing. Matt finally opened his eyes and smiled up at her, while grinning at Ben._

_"Hey little man."_

_"Daddy…do I have to go today?"_

_"Yes buddy," Matt said while sitting up in the bed. "How about you go with mommy and let me get dressed and then we'll do something fun?"_

_"But I want to stay with you." Ben said while cuddling closer to his father._

_"Come on Benny." Elena said while picking up her son, placing him comfortably on her hip._

* * *

**September 10****th****, **

She hadn't noticed someone watching her until that person took a seat beside her and brought her out of her daydreaming. Looking over at the person who was sitting beside her. She was happy to see Mrs. Flowers sitting there, even if she was giving her a worried look.

"Reminiscing are we?" Mrs. Flowers asked. Elena just looked down at the ground, trying not think about the meaning of the garden or what memories it held for her. "I remember seeing a beautiful young girl in a white dress with a white rose placed in her hair…as she walked towards happiest."

"The happiest died." Elena mumbled.

"Maybe so…but your back aren't you?"

"For my aunts funeral…only out of respect." She mumbled more.

"So you will be leaving after Friday?" Mrs. Flowers asked in a worried tone, but Elena missed it.

"I will…I have nothing here to hold me…my life is back in the city." She whispered while standing up.

"Mmh…well maybe something will change your mind…the town has missed you," Mrs. Flowers said while standing. "Along with someone else." She faintly whispered before walking away from Elena. Elena had caught what Mrs. Flowers had whispered, because if she had, she would have been running for the hills.


	4. Jail

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short again, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.**

* * *

**July 7****th****: Halifax, Virginia – A month earlier **

The air was not moving as a young twenty-five year old guy walked towards a large chain length gate where a dark-skinned guard stood.

"I was wondering when your ass would get out." The guard chuckled.

"Me too," The young man laughed while slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and passing through gate and towards where his best was leaning up against a red 2013 _Ferrari 458 Spider_. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me." The other man laughed.

"Well…I don't want to lie…but you're not the first person I was hoping for." The young man said while throwing his green duffle bag to the ground.

"Who were you expecting?" The other man asked. "I hope not her…because we both know she wouldn't be here," He paused while staring at his best friend, who looked like hell. He could tell that his friend had gotten angrier while being in prison. The young man before him had changed, he was not the toned young boy that was carted off, but he now had more of a broader and well-defined chest. He was also now supporting muscular legs and fairer skin. Four years ago, he was toned and still looking like a teenage boy from all of his years of playing high school sports, but now he had shaggy hair and looked more sculpted. Almost like a sculptor had sculpted him, his face would make any sculptor proud to call their masterpiece. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees and tight fitting black t-shirt. "Especially after what you did."

"So again…what are you doing here?" The young man growled.

"You should be happy to see me…since I am the one that got you that good lawyer Damon."

"Yeah...tell Elijah I said hi and thanks." Damon said while smirking at his friend.

"I see…I get the lawyer…but I get no thanks for it." Damon's friend laughed.

"Damn straight…now tell me what are you doing here Klaus?"

"Well I remembered Elijah telling me you were getting out today and I thought I would come visit and maybe we could get a drink or two…I'm in need of a drink…haven't had one since yesterday… so come on." Klaus said while laughing and moving around to get into his _Ferrari_. Klaus was an attractive man with curly light brown hair and light blue eyes, and fair skin. He was also a well-built guy, now looking more like a man than he did when Damon last seen him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"You buying?" Damon joked.

"I figured you would ask something else." Klaus laughed.

"Did you do as I asked." He finally asked the one question he had wanted to ask.

"Yeah…I did and I came up with nothing…its like she disappeared off of the face earth…I'm sorry man," Klaus said while starting his car up and looking at his friend. "Come on…we'll get a couple of drinks like old times and then go out to the woods…I'll also tell you about everything that has changed."

"Fine." He said while getting into the Ferrari.

* * *

After a good hour of them just talking about bullshit, they finally arrived back in Mystic Falls. It had been four years and so many months since he had been home.

"So what changed…because everything looks the same damn way as it was when I left?"

"Yeah…its like stepping through a time machine isn't it." Klaus laughed. "But no…I meant the people have changed…everyone has moved away…mostly in are group they have."

"I figured with us moving back here…I thought it was important…this town…that's what father kept ranting about when we moved."

"It was…until you got yourself locked away for four years," Klaus growled. "You were stupid for what you did and don't give me that look," Damon just glared back at him. "It was very important…and you screwed it up."

"How is the pup?" He grimaced.

"If you mean…is he disfigured?" Klaus smirked at his friend. "Then no," He laughed. "He's living in D.C."

"So he's not in Mystic Falls?" He sneered.

"No…became a lawyer after college and stayed in D.C." Klaus grinned at him. "He's dating some beautiful Asian girl."

"So he got the good life…while I was locked up?" He scowled more.

"You're the one that went after him Damon…you went after your own kind…and for that matter…you went after the mayor's son…you got what was coming to you." Klaus hissed at him.

"He took her from me." He growled.

"He did no such thing…she left on her own accord…everyone in town knew she wanted you to sign the damn divorce papers."

"Just drop me off here." He hissed at his friend again while going for the door.

"No…were talking and then were going to the woods like the good old days…this time lets not try to burn down the forest." Klaus laughed.

"Damn it Klaus…I don't want to talk to you." Damon yelled.

"You're going to…because you royally screwed up and you're going to listen me bitch about what you did…you were special to are project and you screwed it up…now shut up." Klaus growled at him. He just glared back at his long time friend; he knew that he couldn't do much if Klaus made the conversation final.

They finally reached the grill in town, the local hangout for everyone in town. Klaus parked his car and both of them got out and headed inside. When they entered the bar, everyone turned to look at them, because it had already been all over town that they saw Damon in Klaus's car. Ignoring the stares, they took a seat at the bar and then ordered their drinks.

"You don't know how much I have missed this." Damon said while sipping at his bourbon, when he was finally handed his drink.

"I bet…I couldn't go a day without a drink," Klaus laughed while looking down at his drink. "I would go insane."

"So what the hell has changed?" He asked.

"Well I don't live here anymore…well I wasn't living here until about a year ago." Klaus said while taking a drink of his beer.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"California…been living there since I decided to go to college."

"What…I figured it would be Richmond of all places."

"I wouldn't go back there…not since Finn." Klaus frowned.

"I forgot man…I'm sorry." Damon said while looking down at his glass.

"Its fine…I just stayed there and started up a business…which led me to becoming a multi-billionaire."

"Your shitting me right?" Damon said while laughing.

"No…Elijah works for me…he's my lawyer and the Gilbert brat also works for me." Klaus laughed.

"Wow…figured he would have went into the family business."

"They don't know about us still and it's staying that way…your father was pissed when you said you were marrying John's daughter."

"Yeah…he didn't like a lot of things I did." Damon grinned.

"Not the point…you put everything we worked for on the line for that girl."

"She was my-"

"I don't care what she was Damon." Klaus snarled, while his eyes flashed yellow. Damon just growled at him before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what else as changed?" He said while changing the subject, because he did not need Klaus more pissed at him. They both took a look around the grill, making sure no one was paying attention.

"Rebekah is an attorney now…working in New York," Klaus paused while taking a drink of his beer. "She still dating your brother…there waiting for him to graduate to get married."

"How his he doing…he never wrote me while I was gone."

"He's doing fine from what Rebekah says…but I only talk to her once a month…supposedly your brother is in medical school."

"Bet dad is proud…Stef was always his shinning star."

"I can see why?"

"You're an ass."

"I know," Klaus laughed. "But so are you." Damon just flipped him off and ordered another drink. "So Elijah was living in Paris until just recently and guess who his pretty little assistant is?"

"Should I care?" Damon said while turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah…when its your wife's twin sister and she's Elijah's-"

Damon cut him off quickly by asking.

"Wait…are you trying to tell me that she is his-"

"Yep." Klaus said while cutting him off.

"So does she know?"

"Nope." Klaus said while shaking his head no.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why didn't Elena know?" Klaus fired back.

"I was planning on telling her and it's really none of your damn business." Damon growled and began to get up.

"He hasn't told her because they are not dating yet…but he will if they start dating…like it should be." Klaus mentioned while trying to change the subject.

"I think I am done with this reunion…lets do it in another four years." Damon said while standing.

"We're not done yet." Klaus said while grabbing Damon's arm.

"Let go of me." Damon growled at his friend.

"I will not…sit down." Klaus snarled at him.

"Klaus…don't pull the alpha crap with me…we both know you haven't got that role yet." Damon growled back at him.

"No…my father is…so were going to sit here and drink these," Klaus said while picking up his drink and pointing it towards Damon's. "Then were going for a run…I figured you would like to stretch your legs…since you have been locked up for a while." Damon just grumbled and took a seat beside Klaus who was laughing at him.


	5. The Past Is Meant To Stay In The Past

******************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is finally longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I will also have a time line up on my profile with when I will update this story, so check that out. I won't be updating until March 29th. **

* * *

**December 30th 2009**

_It had been raining all morning; it was almost nonstop. The wind howled as it blew around. A storm was coming; anyone in Mystic Falls could tell a huge storm was blowing through. _

_ Miss Elena Maria Gilbert or in truth Mrs. Elena Maria Salvatore, the beautiful daughter of John and Isobel Gilbert looked up at the night sky. Sighing loudly when she heard the screen door banging shut. She did not have to turn around to know that Damon, her husband or soon to be ex-husband had followed her outside. He wanted to keep the bricking and fighting going, but she was finally done. _

_ They had only been married since July 7th of last year, right after she got out of her junior year of high school. They had met when his family moved from Los Angeles, California to Mystic Falls in his freshman year. They had only started dating during the middle part of her junior year, when her older cousin Jeremy had finally given them the okay. Damon and Jeremy became quick friends when he had moved to Mystic Falls and both of them had been two years ahead of Elena. _

_ Her family and the whole town could not understand what their little princess had seen in him. A few people that were upset when they started dating, were even more upset when they got married. They were also the ones to voice their opinions, about how he looked like a bad boy and a girl like Elena should not be dating someone like him and that he was too old for her. That she should actually be dating someone her own age, someone like Damon's younger brother._

_ The town was not a place for many, that was why there was only maybe a thousand and ten people that lived in the town all year around. During the summer months, there was closer to two thousand people living in the small town. _

_ "Lena…where are you going?" She just stood there, without turning around. She did not want to see the look on his face, because she knew that it would make her change her mind. She loved him too much, but she also knew that their love was poisonous and that she really did not know him at all. _

_ "Just sign the damn papers." She shouted at him. The saying was becoming so familiar that she was just repeating herself. _

_ "So that's it…you're leaving?" He shouted back. He did not want her to walk away from him, she was his world and he had done everything in his power to make her, his and now she was walking out of his life. _

_ "What do you want me to do?" She screamed back. She still did not turn around; she just bit her lip, while trying not to cry. "Did you just think that I would stay here while you got your dream?" _

_ "Lena." He tried. _

_ "Don't…don't Lena me…you were going to run off to Berkeley and then what…have me stay here while you got to live your dream." She yelled. _

_ "You just graduated." He yelled back. _

_ "My point exactly…why did you ask me to marry you if you were planning on running off to California for school?" She hissed. _

_ "Lena please."_

_ "I had dreams too Damon…dreams of going to college…but I chose you instead and I thought you had chosen me…what made you change your mind all of sudden?" She asked, but he wouldn't answer. "College was not on your radar when we got married…are you doing it because Klaus finally decided to go to college?" She turned around to glare at him when she said that. _

_ "What are you talking about?" He shouted. _

_ "Damon…I know Klaus finally decide to come back from Europe and that he is going to Berkeley…is it because of him…do you miss hanging out with him and getting stupidly drunk?" she shouted. _

_ "It's not that…I figured that it would be better if I went to college to help us in the future." _

_ "Bullshit…then why not go around here to college and not some school in California?" _

_ "I miss California…and I was planning on asking you to come with me…we could have a life there." She just stared at him, before shaking her head. _

_ "No you weren't…that's why you never mentioned that you were deciding on going to college…because then that would have meant we would have had to talk about it," She shouted. "Were you planning on sneaking off when I had my back turned…so you could go to another state where your drinking buddy is at…so you could live like you don't have a wife." She screamed. Her throat was becoming hoarse and she hated yelling at him, but he just pissed her off. _

_ "I wouldn't do that." He really was planning on asking her to come with him, but she would never believe him. He could never leave her here by herself for four years, not only would he be worrying about her safety, but he would miss her not being around all the time. The time that they were separated for a while, he had missed her and needed her like he needed water and air to survive. _

_ "I don't believe you…damn it Damon…I had dreams too…but I was waiting for mine…because I chose you." She tried not to look at him, but he touched her chin with one of his fingers and turned her head around, so she was facing him. Damon was not bad-looking either, what with his shaggy raven black hair and intense ice blue eyes. He was good-looking and he knew it too. He had the face that any sculptor would be proud to call their masterpiece. What with his high cheekbones, it was easy to tell why. He is nicely built from playing sports during his high school years and the running he did all the time. He was kind of tall and he could put Adonis to shame or any other good-looking guys. He is dressed in a pair of low-raise jeans that had holes in the knees, and black button that was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up._

_ He could see tears running down her cheeks has she closed her eyes. Even crying he found her to be beautiful. Elena had to be the most beautiful girl that the people of Mystic Falls had seen, well other than her twin sister Katherine and their mother. Elena had gorgeous dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. Even her pale skin made her stand out in a stunning way. She reminded Damon of Snow White, that could be why he called Snow any chance he got. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and blue jacket with knee-high boots. They were a good-looking pair together, anyone could agree on that. _

_ "I know." He whispered. _

_ "Then why were you planning on leaving me?" She asked while opening her eyes again. "We don't even have that kind of money Damon…you don't make enough at the garage to go…we both knew what we were giving up when we chose each other over everything else…I knew that I was giving up Sweet Briar College," She paused. "Since I have been a little girl Damon…I have wanted to become a journalist or a foreign correspondent…Kat and me would brick about it because she was planning on going to Parsons in New York," Elena laughed. "They have a Fashion school there…while Jer would laugh and would say that he would just be in the middle of both of us at Georgetown…so if we ever need help…he will be able to get to us quickly," She laughed more. "I have even taken classes at Sweet Briar…it isn't even that far from my home…only twenty-one minutes from Mystic Falls…but Damon…I still gave it up for you when I graduated," She said while crying. "While knowing that maybe someday we could have our dreams…but right now it's not possible…we don't have the money or time," She said while wrenching her face from his fingers. "So how did you get the money to go to Berkeley…and don't lie to me."_

_ "If you already know…then why do I need to say it?" He asked while looking down at his feet._

_ "Damn it Damon…the only way you would have gotten the money is if you went to your father…and we both know what that would mean...what he would ask for in return…so what was your answer?" He didn't say anything for the longest time and she knew the answer._

_ "I told him no…that I would always choose you." He finally answered. _

_ "You're a liar." She hissed. _

_ "I am not lying." He shouted. _

_ "Your right eye twitched…you forget I know you better than yourself." She growled at him. _

_ "Like I know you so well…you still love me Lena…its written all over your face." He said while stepping closer to her and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. He cupped her face with his hand and was just inches from kissing her, before she started talking again. _

_ "What about Andie?" She asked while looking up at him._

_ "What about her?" He asked whiled looking down at her and wanting to kiss her in that moment. _

_ "I thought it was it a one time thing…but from what everyone is saying around town…it wasn't," She said while crying and remembering how she had caught him the first time. "They say that they have seen you two together all over town…they even say…they saw you visiting her during Thanksgiving…is that why you left so early?" She hissed._

_ "I didn't Lena…I swear." _

_ "See…first time I might have believed you and now with your father giving you that money," She said while shaking her head and biting her lip. "I don't know if I can believe you anymore Damon…fool me once…shame on you…fool me twice…shame on me." She whispered while looking down at the ground._

_ "Lena sweetie." She could hear her mother call out to her. She was thanking God that her parents were finally here to pick her up. She was finally through will Damon's possessive, lying and cheating behavior. He truly was not the person who she thought he was when they first got together, but then again she now felt like she rushed into the relationship, but there was also a part of her that still loved him so deeply. _

_ "Coming," She called over her shoulder. "Damon…I am done," She said while biting her lip again and trying not to cry. "Just do me one last favor and sign the papers and we both can be free," She said before turning around and walking towards her parents SUV. "You don't just find your soulmate in your teens…we were naïve for thinking so." She called out to him before climbing into her parents SUV. He watched as the car drove off into the distance. In that moment he knew that she wasn't coming back, unless it was with a fight. _

_ "Did I do the right thing?" She asked while looking down at her hands. She hated wondering if she truly did the right thing or not. She knew that she rushed into the relationship after breaking up with Tyler, but there were moments with him that were good. They were the moments that were perfect and she wanted those moments back. She wanted the fairy tale, perfect moments that they shared together. _

_ "Oh Lena…I'm sorry sweetie." Her father said while looking through his rearview mirror at her. _

_ "It wasn't your fault daddy…I was young and naïve." _

_ "If I hadn't told him yes to asking you to marry him…then maybe this wouldn't have happened." _

_ "You did it because you love me daddy and I loved him…I still love him." She said while looking out the foggy window at the rain coming down._

_ "Just think Lena…you can finally go to Sweet Briar next year." Her mother said while turning around to smile at her little girl. Her mother had been the one to voice that she did not what her baby girl marrying Damon, because she felt her daughter should wait to get married, even with everything that was happening back in May of last year. She wanted her daughter to be able to go to college like she had. _

_ "Your right mommy…I should have done that first…and nothing else." She said while trying to smile. She always wondered if she had said no and told him to ask her again when she graduated, if it would have changed everything. She figured everything would have been better, because then she could have thought at Sweet Briar. _

_ "John maybe you should slow down." Isobel said while looking over at her husband of twenty-one years and many years before that when they were teenagers. _

_ "It'll be okay Is…I know what I am doing," John said while turning the windshield wipers up on high. "It's really coming down." He said while laughing. _

_ "You know how the roads are out here when they have rain on them." _

_ "Isobel…we'll be fine." John said while turning to look at his beautiful wife. He had married her straight out of college and few short years later, they had their beautiful twin girls that were the spitting image of their gorgeous mother. He took the turn that would lead up to their house, but it was one of the corners that lead onto the famous bridge in their small village. The tires slid on the wet road, before John could get the car under control it was headed straight over the bridge and into the icy cold water. Elena could feel has the freezing cold water enveloped her and has her lungs begun to burn from not being able to breath._

* * *

**September 11th, **

Elena woke up screaming and clutching at her chest. She hated that dream the most; it reminded her that she was reason for her parents passing. Looking around the cramp hotel room, she could see everything was in its place. Breathing slowly, she turned over on her side and tried to go back to sleep but that was not working.

She had finally got back to sleep, but had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. When she woke up, she quickly got up and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top, along with throwing her hair up into a high ponytail, before she grabbed her purse and ran out of her room and downstairs to the lobby. Tyler was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby with his phone out; she could tell that he was looking at something on his phone. He had texted her the night before about meeting earlier in the morning for lunch. She of course agreed but now was running late and she hoped that he had not been waiting too long.

"I hope I'm not late." She rushed out.

"No your good…just fifteen minutes late," He laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay Princess?"

"Yeah…of course…just didn't get much sleep," She yawned and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I think it's because I have never been this far from Ben…he's always been at my side."

"Lena...are you sure?"

"Yeah...of course." She wasn't planning on telling him that she still had the dreams she had been having since the accident or how she had to go talk to someone every Monday and how she had to taking sleeping pills and other things to make sure she got a good nights sleep or did not have the dream.

"You sure your up for breakfast?"

"Yeah…I couldn't go back to sleep if I tried…and I really don't want to." She mumbled the last part.

"Still having those dreams?" He asked while standing.

"No…just I miss Ben," She said while trying to smile. "So we going to get something to eat…I'm starving and your suppose to tell me about everything that I have missed."

"Well then let's get going," He said while leading her out to his car. They talked back and forth on their way to the little restaurant they used to visit all the time. It was in the town over, mostly because when they went out, they were always trying to avoid people they knew. This was actually the last place they had both seen each other until the day before. The both walked in and the owner of the small diner started to smile.

"Is that really you guys?" Mrs. Williams.

"Yeah Mrs. Williams…its been awhile?" Tyler said while laughing and leading Elena over to their booth. The diner was still the same and Elena could not get over all much had changed, but all much had also not changed.

"Yes…last time I saw the both of you…it was like someone had died…your looking better now." Mrs. Williams said with a smile and Elena tried to smile to, but she just couldn't.

"Yes…everything is good…right Lena?" Tyler asked while looking over at her.

"Yeah…everything is great." Elena said while smiling at the thought of her little boy.

"That's good…so what will you guys have…or will it be the usual?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"The usual for me…what about you Princess?"

"Yeah…I'll take the usual." Elena mumbled while looking down at the table, remembering how many times she would sneak off and meet Tyler, when things at home would get to be too much.

"I'll be right back with your order…Jack will just be so happy when I tell him that you guys have showed up again." Mrs. Williams smiled before she turned to leave.

"So…how as your life been Lena?" He asked while looking over at her. "I've been wondering if I did the right thing that night…by letting you have that money and helping you on the bus."

"I would be lying if I said it was easy." She bit her lip.

"Lena…what happened?" He asked.

"Well the bus it landed in New York…and I only had enough money for one night in a hotel," She paused while taking a deep breath before speaking again. "So…I some how ended up in a homeless shelter," She said while biting her lip. She could see how his face become ghost white and she hated telling him what had happened to her when she first made it to the city. "Ty…you did the right thing by helping me-"

"What…how…when you were in a homeless shelter…you should have called me or one of your family members…I would have taken another beating…if it meant you got to come home to a nice place." He said while cutting her off and she just smiled at him, because she understood where he was coming from.

"Another beating…what do you mean?" She asked.

"Just finish and I'll tell you." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"So…I was there for about two weeks and it was really starting to take a toll on me," She whispered. She hated remembering that time of her life, because she had been at her lowest. "It was at a point that I was sitting in a small area away from everyone else…and I'm just crying and cussing to myself…basically I was talking to myself about how stupid I was and how could I do this to my baby…I was only seventeen weeks by then…I was crying and an emotional wreck…I was pissed at myself Ty…I couldn't believe I had you help me into the situation I was in-"

"I wouldn't have helped you…if I had known…or would have thought that would have happened to you…I wouldn't have let you go Lena." He said while cutting her off.

"I know Tyler…but we were very naïve…and I was mad at myself...because that is not the life I for saw for myself…or for my child…but I could not really do anything about it and I worried…so one night it had just drained on me," She paused while biting her lip. "An older lady…I didn't know her at the time but she came to me…and she pulled me into a hug and then asked me if there was anything she could do and asked if maybe I should be at a women's shelter…and I told her that I was not running from an abusive marriage."

"Lena…he was possessive of you…I remember you coming to me crying…telling me he was always asking if you were cheating on him with me or someone else...and how he would get mad at you-"

"Tyler…he never laid a finger on me…I know he would never hurt me like that."

"I think you're in denial Princess." Tyler said while shaking his head.

"That's what Marleen said too…she was the older lady…she told me that what he did was more of an emotional abuse than physical." She said while biting her lip. "I still don't believe it…we were just too young to think it would work and I was still in high school when we married."

"Lena…she may be right."

"I don't want to think of him that way Tyler…I have my memories and they are not of him being horrible to me…they are of us fighting and not getting along…but he never once laid a finger on me…he just hated when I was around other guys and he always wanted to know where I was at."

"Doesn't sound like something your partner is supposed to do."

"Tyler…I got away from it…I made it to the city and I'm fine…Ben's fine." She sighed.

"Yeah…but you were in a homeless shelter for crying out loud." He exclaimed.

"Still…I'm fine now Ty…and Marleen is a big part of that…she said she had been watching me the past two weeks," She began cry while remembering her good friend Marleen coming to her rescues that cold January night. Tyler took a hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand. He could tell that it must have been a stressful time for her. "She asked if I was pregnant and I was surprised she had noticed…because I wasn't showing yet-" She tried to laugh, but nothing came out.

"I remember…you were tiny." He said while smiling at her."

"I was…and I suppose Marleen being a mom herself she just knew and she gave me a chance to shine…even after I told her everything…she told me that she wanted me to come live with her…at first I was a little scared…this strange woman wanting me to live with her and she told me that she couldn't bare to think that I would have to be pregnant while living in a shelter…so I went and lived with her and her husband Bob…and she got me an internship at her husband's newspaper." She hadn't noticed while she was talking that Mrs. Williams had brought their food for them.

"That's good." Tyler said while squeezing her hand.

"It was…because it turned out to be my job," She cried. "I'm a writer…I write mostly about the police department and the crime going on in the neighborhood where the paper is disturbed."

"That's really good Lena…you always wanted to be a writer or was it a journalist?"

"Same thing almost…and I'm really a journalist." She laughed while whipping at her eyes. "That's actually how I met Matt…he was a police officer at the time and I was out with Bill…the leading crime journalist at the newspaper and the officer were not giving any information how the crime that had happened and so I may have used some of my charms on them…by telling that if they didn't give us the information we needed that Bill would write about everything the officers were doing and make sure to mention what they were doing wrong." She laughed.

"You didn't?" He laughed.

"Oh I did…and I told them that if they didn't want that to happen…they should give me the information they wanted to be in the newspaper or on the news that night or the next day."

"What did they do?" He asked.

"Well they made Matt come over and answer any questions we had and also tell us what we should write in our papers…so ever since then…its been kind of like a lesion between me and Matt…he helps me get the information I need and I write-up a good article that doesn't get his police department in trouble and people only read what the police want them to know."

"So that's how you met him?"

"Yeah…actually we were friends from the start…but I did not tell him I was pregnant until around the beginning of April and when I finally told him over one of are many dinner dates that we had…he was really surprised that I was pregnant and I just remember thinking…I either hid it really well or he thought I was fat that whole time." She laughed.

"So what did he do?"

"He actually became a really good friend for me and helped me with everything…even buying me this ring," She said while showing him the gold band on her ring finger. "So people wouldn't stare or give me dirty looks…we really never talked about Matt being Ben's father…I just remember him helping me out a lot while I was pregnant." She said with a small smile.

"Did you ever tell him about you know who?" He asked and he could see the small smile disappear on her face.

"I told him I was running from a horrible marriage…but that was really the only thing I told him and he didn't ask many questions…it was a good thing…I need a friend willing not ask me many questions but accept me no matter what."

"I'm glad you found that."

"Me too…and before I knew it…it was July 7th and Ben was coming into this world." She said while smiling and thinking of her little boy.

"Wait…that was the day you married-"

"Yes Ty…that was the day that I married you know who…and Ben was also born that day…it turned out to be a very special day for me and I remember Matt being there…because I had been out with him at a crime scene when I went into labor…so of course he was at the hospital with me when Ben was born...we never really talked about him being Ben's father...it kind of just happened.." She paused while remembering the day Ben was born and how happy she had been.

"So how did it happen?" He asked.

"Well he was always around and helping me out with Ben and I was staying with Marleen for a year while Ben was still so young...I don't know...when Ben began to talk...his first words were daddy and they were directed towards Matt...I suppose I just never corrected him and neither did Matt. "

"You didn't?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…I figured after a while...it would be better for Ben if he just thought Matt was his father… and also not having to be tied to his real father," She cried. "It just became like we were a family that was not together I suppose...and Matt helps me out a lot...he's bought Ben a lot of things and as paid for his daycare."

"How did he pay for everything when you said that he was on a police salary?"

"Matt actually comes from a rich family that lives outside of New Haven…he didn't go into the family business and instead went into law enforcement and his family tried to cut him off…but he got lucky because his grandfather still made sure that he got his trust fund."

"You can't stay away from us trust fund boys…can you?" Tyler laughed.

"Oh shut up," She laughed while whipping at her eyes. "I just got lucky with meeting a great guy like Matt…that wanted nothing but to help me and I needed him back then and still do…because when I brought Ben home…like I said…I had nothing for him…because I refused to ask for help and was doing an internship…so it didn't pay and I hated asking Marleen…but I should have known she would also have bought things for Ben."

"But Lena…he looks just like Damon…almost a mini me really…its kind of scary," Tyler almost yelled but it came out more calmly than he thought it would. "Unless Matt looks just like him…and that would be a little weird and I'd be wondering if you needed to talk someone," He tried to laugh. "Unless it was that…how were you able to pull it off…doesn't people give you weird looks?"

"No," She shouted and then quickly looked down at the table, she did not like hearing his name or that her son looked like him. "Because everyone really thinks Matt is Ben's father...only me, you…Matt…Marleen and her husband…and uncle Grayson and my aunts…know or knew the truth about Ben's real father…even Matt's police buddies think that Ben is really Matt's…I don't know how we pulled it off…but we did."

"That is surprising." He said while shaking his head.

"I had to do what I thought was right for my son…and some times I look back and wonder if it was right that I have let Ben think that Matt his father…I don't know…but coming back here…I don't know anymore...it makes me wonder." She said while biting her lip.

"Lena…seems like you did what you thought was best and Ben from the picture seems like a healthy little boy." Tyler said while taking her hand in his again and squeezing it.

"He really is…and he is perfect." She said while smiling. "But my life is far from perfect…I live an hour and so many minutes away from Manhattan where my job is at…I have to take the subway with Ben every morning in the pitch black and then we have to jump on a bus to meet Matt…and then Matt takes him back to his apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan…and then drops him off at daycare while I make my way to work…and either Matt or Ben's nanny that Matt hired without asking me…picks him up and then I pick him at Matt's apartment when I get off work and we make our way home and I look over anything he needs for daycare the next day and then I put him to bed and I make my way to bed after make sure the house is okay and the dog and cat are fine…my life sucks and the only good thing about it…is Ben." She said while biting her lip.

"Lena…no one ever said leaving him would be easy." Tyler said while trying to smile at her.

"I know Tyler…I know…but I hate having Ben live the life we do have…I'm thankful for Matt paying for Ben's daycare and then making sure he gets everything he needs when I can't buy it and Marleen letting me rent the house I do have…I am very thankful…because without them…I don't know where me and Ben would have been." She said while crying.

"Yeah…but you got good friends and support system and Ben's healthy…your doing good Lena." He said while taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb up and down her hand in a slow motion.

"Yeah…I am…I just worry I don't spend a enough time with him…because even on the weekends…I am working at my second job…which is being a maid for an upscale hotel in Manhattan…I go from work at the newspapers on Friday…to working the afternoon shift at the hotel and then bunking at Matt's and then going in on Saturday for the afternoon shift and then working the morning shift again on Sunday and picking Ben up after." She said while yanking her hand out of his grasp and rubbing her hands together.

"I wish I could do something for you."

"I'm surviving without him and I'm doing pretty good Ty…I like my life…even though some days I wonder if its good for Ben or not and want it would be like if I had stayed with him."

"How is any parent suppose to know what is good or not good for the child some times?"

"The mystery of life." She laughed and looked down at her watch that she had become custom to wearing since having Ben. "So since we have been sitting here for a good couple hours…tell me what I have missed." Tyler just laughed and took a sip of drink.

"Well…lets see," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "You know I became a lawyer…and I dating this beautiful girl name Mika…she is great…I think she may be the one-"

"That's great Ty…I'm happy for you." She gushed.

"Yeah…and Caroline went off to school…as you remember…she was at Sweet Briar for a little bit…until you left and she transferred over to the University of Richmond and she comes back on the weekends…dating some guy that I haven't met yet and seems to be doing well…I think she is working at some big business for marketing…I believe," He laughed. "And Bonnie…she stayed at Sweet Briar and is working here in town at the school actually...I believe her and Jeremy are still not dating...I'm not sure…Stefan is still dating Rebekah and is at medical school around you." She wanted to smile at the mention of Stefan's name, but it brought back memories of someone else.

"What about Jer and my sister…I tried to ask Jenna but she wouldn't give me much?" She asked; she really wanted to know what had happened to them.

"Jer works at a recording company that Klaus owns…was living out in California until just recently…and Kat...she hasn't been the same since you left…she changed Lena…she is more like you were…not as wild."

"So she didn't visit at fashion school in Maryland?" She asked.

"Yeah…she finished and then for some reason became a personal assistant to Elijah and was living in Paris until recently too…I don't know why…no one does…things have changed…but not by much…everyone comes home eventually." He said while smirking at her. "So when you going to ask me about him?"

"I was hoping never…I was hoping to get out of this town without seeing or talking about him."

"Elena," He paused while looking down at the table and then back at her. "If you see him…go the other way…he is dangerous and angrier since you left…I don't think he will be the same person you knew when you left…he blamed me for you leaving Lena…we were at the grill and he was drunk like most nights after you left and he was in one of his moods when he came after me…Lena I fought back…but he broke a couple of my rips and my jaw," He hated admitting that someone else had gotten the upper hand on him, but he knew that he needed to tell Elena everything that had happened. "All the while screaming that I took you away from him and he was going to kill me…he is violent Lena and dangerous…you need to stay away from him," Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were big and she could not believe what she was hearing. "Lena are you okay," He asked while touching her hand again.

"Yeah…yeah," She mumbled while standing and whipping at her eyes. "I need to get back before my day runs out…I need to talk to Kat and Jer…before the funeral and all."

"Sure." He said while standing and leaving the money on the table, before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders as they made their way out to his Charger.

* * *

She had managed to beg him to drop her off at her aunt and uncle's place and told him that she would hear get a lift from them or walk, since the place she was standing at wasn't far away. Walking towards the iconic house where she had been raised and looked after by her aunt when her parents were busy. She knocked on the door and she didn't have to wait long before the door was opening and Jeremy was standing there before her. He had been her rock and her protector while growing up, she was like his little sister and she looked up to him. She didn't know why, but for the millionth time that day she began to cry and she quickly wrapped her arms around his midsection and burying her head into his chest while crying.

"Lena." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him. "Is that really you?" He asked while pulling back from her, but she wouldn't let him. She just held on tighter and let herself cry.

"Yeah Jer…its me." She cried.

"You came.

"I did," She whispered while finally pulling back from him and trying to smile, but her lips were trembling and she just cried more when she finally got a good look at him. He had changed, he still had his dark brown hair and eyes, but his lean body he once had was now more muscular and he definitely looked like a man now. He was a year older than her, but was two grades a head of her in school. "Your different."

"I hope you're not trying to tell me I look old." He tried to laugh and before either of them could talk again, she could hear her sister coming towards the front door.

"Jer…who's at the door?" Katherine said while coming to stand beside Jeremy and when she saw her twin sister, her baby sister by a few minutes clinging to their cousin she just stood there shocked. She never thought she was going to see her sister ever again and after their parent's accident, she just never thought anything good was going to happen to their family.

"Kat." Elena whispered while breaking away from Jeremy.

"Elena?" Kat said before beginning to cry and Elena had never once seen her sister really shed a tear, not even at their parent's funeral. Her sister was the strong one out of the two and she realized in that moment just how much she missed her sister. Both of the sisters wrapped their arms around each other and just let themselves cry and cling to each other. "Why did you leave Lena?" Katherine said while finally breaking away from her sister, but still holding her close for fear she would disappear again.

"That's what I'm here to tell you guys and to see your father Jer."

"He would like that…he hasn't left his office since we got home from the hospital." She tried to smile.

"Could I see him first?" she asked.

"Of course…you remember where it is at?" Jeremy asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah of course Jer." She said while hugging her sister one more time before making her way to her uncle's office. She knocked the door before slowly opening it and walking in. The room was dimly lit and her uncle had his back to her while looking up at the picture that was over the mantel. The picture was of him and his wife on their wedding day. "Uncle Grayson?" She asked softly.

"Kat…I don't need anything right now." Grayson said in a gruff voice that sounded like he had been crying and also like he was tried. He sounded defeated and her heart broke for him. They had been together since high school and that had been awhile back.

"It's me…Elena." She tried to speak louder but was having trouble. She moved closer to him, stopping just short of the desk.

"Stop playing Katherine…that's not funny."

"It's really me uncle." She said while moving so he could see her.

"Elena?" He said in a shocked voice and then turned back to looking at the picture. "What are you doing…its too late…she's already gone." He hissed and it felt like he had slapped her in the face. She tried not to cry but the tears just began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I never meant to hurt everyone…I was only doing what I thought was best for Ben."

"Ben?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes…my son…Benjamin Nikolai." She said with a smile.

"You named him after your mother's grandfather…and Jeremy...along with my father." He said while turning to face her and she could see how tired he looked and how he looked so helpless.  
"I did…because of Jeremy." She said while whipping away the lone tear that was threatening to follow all the rest.

"She would have like to have met him."

"I know uncle…aunt Jenna already gave me the guilt trip…I know I messed up big time…but I was trying to protect Ben from his father…you know how he was."

"I know Lena…but you should have stayed…nothing good comes from running." He said before turning back to looking at the picture and Elena did not know what to say, so she slowly just crept out of the room and back towards the living room where Katherine and Jeremy where.

"How is he?" Jeremy asked while looking up at her. She could tell that her favorite cousin had also been crying and how tired he also looked.

"Like he lost the love of his life." She whispered while coming to sit down beside him.

"Why did you leave Lena?" Kat finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Because of my son." She said while biting her lip.

"Your son…what are you talking about…I didn't think you were pregnant again."

"I was…and I panicked…and I ran…I've been in New York for the past four and half years…I changed my name and everything for fear of him finding me."

"You should have told me that you were pregnant again Lena." Katherine mentioned.

"I know," She mumbled. "But I was afraid of him and I wanted my child to be raised where he didn't have to deal with his father's bullshit…I have a great life in the city Kat." She finished telling them everything she had told Tyler and was just wanting for them to ask her questions or blow up on her.

"I wish I would have known what an ass he really was."

"I wish I would have never told him it was okay if he asked you out." Jeremy sighed while pulling at his hair.

"He would have still asked her out…don't you remember the weird attraction he held for her…even back when she was in the seventh grade and he was a freshman," Katherine growled. "When I see him next…I'm going to kill him." She hissed.

"You both are going to stay away from him…he just got out of jail for trying to hurt Tyler."

"Not if I see him Lena." Jeremy said while standing. "I knew he was possessive of you…but not that it was like that…I remember you wanting a divorce and now I understand why."

"Jer…it wasn't that bad…we just didn't click and we both were too young and going into two different directions."

"Not the point Lena...he was still an ass for what he did-" Jeremy mentioned.

"Yeah…cheating on you with my best friend." Katherine said while cutting into the conversation. "Next time I see her…she will be getting a piece of my mind."

"Kat…please…both of you please don't do anything…I don't want him to know I am back or that my son is his son…everyone should just think that Ben's father is Matt who is a detective on a small police division in New York."

"Okay." They said together, but Elena knew they really did not want to agree on it. She looked down at her watch to noticed that it was already eight at night and she had been there for a good couple hours.

"Shit…I didn't know it was getting late…I still have to call home and check on Ben." She said while standing.

"I'll take you…I need to go home anyway." Katherine said while standing.

"Lena…it was good seeing you and I know my father is probably happy you're here and don't be a stranger anymore and I want to see your little boy sometime soon." Jeremy said while hugging her before her and Kat made their way out to Kat's nice little convertible. Her and Kat talked about everything, mostly about Ben and Elena couldn't bring herself to ask her sister why she wasn't designing clothes like she had planned.

They made it to the Boarding House and Elena hugged her sister one more time, promising to see her the next day, before she made her way inside. She could hear talking coming from the lobby, but could not make out the voice. She was busy looking through her purse for her room key and when she finally looked up after finding it, her heart sunk and she could not breathe because before her very own eyes her suppose to be ex-husband was standing there. He could not get over how beautiful she was and he could not stop the smile that formed on his lips at the sight of her. She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her and he knew back then that she was his and would always be. She stood there shell-shocked and not being able to breathe.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I really surprised how many people like this story already. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it left you wanting more or asking more questions. Please keep the reviews coming and also please no flames. **

**siberia21:** Thank you for reviewing on all the chapters in this story so far. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Yes when all the characters finally get together it will be a mess. **  
**

**bellaxoxchristina: **Thank you for your review and I am glad you enjoyed the chapters. I think Ben's father question was answered in this chapter, so yes Damon is Ben's father and no Damon did not know about Ben, but Jeremy did find out about Ben when his mother told him of why Elena ran. Yes, Matt knows that Ben is not his. Matt and Elena are just friends and it will be mentioned that Matt actually as a girlfriend and how it makes Elena feel about Matt still acting like her son father. No Elena and Damon did not get a divorce and you will have to wait to find out what Damon will do when he sees Elena, that will be in the next chapter. The plan that got screwed was centered around him, but did not land him in jail, that was his own doing. The plan will come up later in the story and is important.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes Isobel was Katherine and Elena's mother. Damon was in prison because of his own doing and it was trying to beat up Tyler. The whole cheating thing is not being looked at from both sides and it is only being looked at from what Elena remembers or knows, if that helps. No, Matt is not Ben's real father, that is Damon.

**YAZMIN Z:** Thank you for your review.

**zikae218:** Thank you for reviewing and like I mentioned, its only from what Elena remembers, not from Damon's point of view of what he really remembers. So some things may be a little missed up. They may or may not find their way back to each other, you will have to keep reading to find out.


	6. Mine

**********************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and the next chapter will be up on March 29th. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter.**

* * *

**Same Day,**

She could not believe that he was standing in front of her and she could not get over how much more good-looking he was, and that was saying something since he was already gorgeous. The one thing she could not stop staring at was his eyes and his hair, they were everything her son had inherited from him. Seeing him again after so long, made her realize how closely tied her son really was to him. She always lied to herself about how Ben was more like her, or that Matt was rubbing off on him. She could feel how her heart skipped a beat at the smile that formed on his lips.

He could not believe that she was in front of him after so long. Everyday since she left, he had dreamed about her and wishing for a do over. He always wondered if he had been more demanding about not cheating and what she had saw that day was a set-up and that he would never touch another woman, but her. If things would have been different if he had just demanded that she believe him when he told her that he did not cheat. Everything in him was screaming to touch her, to pull her into him and never let go.

She quickly ducked her head and made her way towards the stairs that would lead to her room, but he was quicker. He watched as the fear seeped into her and how she darted out of the room like he was a predator and she was his prey. He could not understand why she feared him, when they had been together she had trusted him with her life, but now she was running scared. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and spun her around so she was a facing him.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, because she could not believe he was this close to her again. The part of her that missed him was the part of her that was screaming at her to listen to whatever he was going to say, the other part of her that wanted to run, for fear of him finding out about Ben. She knew she told everyone she left because he cheated and how he could be very jealous and possessive and all of that was true. She wanted to be able to live the life she always planned for herself and not having someone not trusting her or always asking if she was cheating when he was the one that cheated. She left because of Ben, because she did not want him to be in the middle of her and Damon's poisonous relationship. She did not want him to see his father yelling at her and accusing her of cheating. She wanted him to be in the center of a loving, healthy relationship, like the one she and Damon had before they got married. Before everything went down hill, she also blamed herself for their ending too. She was afraid about him finding out about Ben, because being this close made her wonder if she did the right thing.

She could feel him tracing his thumb against her wrist and she wondered if he could feel her pulse racing. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was not letting go. He could feel her pulse as it quicken and his own heart was thumping along with hers.

"Snow." He whispered after so many minutes of silence. She almost lost her breath at the mention of the nickname he use to her call her. She feared the tears that were threatening to spill out, would run down her cheeks. She briefly closed her eyes and then opened them to look at back up at him.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." She whispered. He hadn't called her by that nickname since their mini honeymoon.

"Your back?" He said while squeezing her wrist tightly and she winced in pain. 'He never did know his own strength,' she thought.

"Let go of me."

"Your back," He repeated. He could tell that the pup had been around her and something in him made him want to make sure she never saw the pup again. "You saw him," He growled. "Before me…your husband." He hissed while squeezing her wrist again and again she winced in pain.

"You're hurting me." She said through clenched teeth. He only let up on his grasp, but not fully letting go of her wrist. She watched has he grasped her other hand in his large one and began to rub his thumb down her fingers, until he came to the wedding band that set on her wedding finger. She watched as his eyes darkened as he brought her hand into view.

"Where's my mother's ring?" He harshly asked. She still did not answer, because she did not know what she was going to tell him. "Where's my mother's ring?" He repeated.

"I'm not your wife anymore." She calmly said.

"The hell your not…I never signed the papers." He growled.

"Let go of me," She shouted, but he still would not let go of her. "Damon…let go of me," He still did not let go of her hand. "Damon…I will scream and have Mrs. Flowers call the cops…don't test me," She said through clenched teeth. "I don't think you need to be in anymore trouble with the law than you already are…believe me I think the mayor would be happy to have reason to have you arrested again." She hissed.

"I never signed the papers and I see your lovers already told you about everything…did he mention how he came after me with a beer bottle."

"You attacked him first…now let go of me." She growled right back and he just laughed. She could tell that his body was ridged and his eyes were completely darker than they were before.

"Answer me Lena…I never signed the papers…you're still my wife." He growled while pulling her into his chest and burying his head into the crook of her neck and breathing her scent in deeply.

"I didn't need you to sign the damn papers," She hissed while roughly pushing against his chest and stepping back away from him. "They told me after so many months of you ignoring the papers…that it was dissolved," She was lying straight through her teeth and she hoped like hell he would believe her. "I'm someone else's wife." She whispered. She knew she was lying and she was hoping that it would make him step back away from her. The next thing she knew, her back was slammed against the wall and his body was pressed up against her. His hands were roaming her body and part of her that missed him allowed him to bury his head into the crook of her neck and let his hands roam all over her body, but that was only for a minute or two. She tried to push him away, but he was not allowing her to. He did not want to let go of her.

"What's going on here?" They both could hear Mrs. Flowers ask. Damon still did not break away from her and he wasn't planning on anytime soon. "Is everything okay?" This time Damon looked back at Mrs. Flowers and she could see how his eyes were a midnight blue, instead of their normal ice blue color. It gave Elena enough of chance to get her hands placed on his firm chest, before placing her hands on either side of his face and made him turn his face towards hers.

"Damon…let go of me…I'm married to someone else." She pleaded while pushing at his chest, but he still would not let her go.

"Damon…let go of the poor girl." Mrs. Flowers demanded. Damon buried his head back into her neck and placed a light kiss on her skin, being this close to her was driving him crazy.

"Your…Mine," He harshly whispered against her skin and she could feel how just the contact of him kissing her there, gave her the chills and her body that missed him so much wanted to melt into his touch, but the other part of her that wanted to protect her son was screaming at her to push him away. "You'll always be mine," He said while biting softly at her neck and she winced. She was praying that Mrs. Flowers would do something, but the older lady just stood there watching them. "You're my wife…mine." He harshly whispered in her ear before pulling away enough for her to run towards the stairs.

She slammed the door shut and locked it quickly before sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees towards her chest. She could feel the tears wanting to surface, but she kept them at bay by pulling on the necklace and looking at it. Two rings were placed on the chain, one of them being a rose gold wedding band and the other being a beautiful cushion cut amethyst engagement ring done in rose gold and with round white sapphires around the amethyst. The sides of the band featured two rows of round white sapphires down in a triquetra, a Celtic or Christian symbol for trinity. She loved the ring and it had too much meaning for her totally give it up. It was Damon's mother's engagement ring. A ring from what Damon had told her, had been passed down through the generations of the females on his mother's side that had a long family history, dating back to before the 1800s in Ireland.

She got up and made her way over to the bed and laid down, before she knew it, she was sound asleep. She could not believe how tired she was.

* * *

**Dream,**

Trees whizzed passed her as she ran through the woods, she held Ben to her chest as she ran. Ben clung to her, with his little arms wrapped around her neck. She just kept running and running, while looking quickly behind her, looking for something. She could hear tree branches and twigs snapping. She finally made it to a clearing and stopped while looking behind her again for something, but nothing was there. She put Ben down and grabbed a hold of his hand, while trying to take a deep breath of air. Before she knew what was happening, Ben had let go of her hand was walking towards the other side of the clearing, where the woods began again. Elena quickly looked at where her son was headed and saw a large black wolf coming out of the woods.

"Ben," she screamed. "Come back here," She yelled and started moving towards her son. "Ben…I mean it young man…come back here." She shouted and began to move faster towards her son when she saw the wolf come further into the clearing and take a seat. "Ben," She yelled again and tried to catch up to her son, but it seemed like she could not get too close to him. Every time she got close enough, it would then look like she was so far away and she would have to try all over again to catch up to him. "Benjamin," She shouted with fear in her voice. She could hear her son giggling as he darted towards the wolf who was watching her son the whole time. "Benjamin stay away from the wolf…come back to mommy," She cried but her son still did not come back to her and she was nowhere close enough to him. "Benjamin Nikolai…come back here now." She shouted while tears ran down her face because she was so scared that the wolf was going to hurt her son. She just wished she could get closer to her son, but it seemed impossible. She watched as Ben stopped and turned around to face her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Its okay mommy…he won't hurt us," Ben giggle in his child voice and began to dart towards the wolf again and she screamed for him to stop. He stopped again and turned to face her one more time. "Mommy…he won't hurt us…he only wants to protect us." Ben said with a smile before racing off towards the wolf again. Elena stood there rooted to the ground, without being able to move and she just cried and pried that nothing would happen to her son.

She tried to move again, but she was stuck. Looking up to where her son was headed, she could see the wolf had disappeared and now Damon was walking out of the woods with just a pair of shorts on and he took her breath away, but her main concern was her son. She watched as Damon picked up her son and cradled him to his chest.

"Let go of my son," She shouted at Damon, but he did not say anything back except walk towards her. He was in front of her in a short amount of time. Damon stood before her and she looked up at him and tried to reach for her son, but he was not letting get to her son. "Let me have my son."

"Your still so beautiful Snow," Damon said while rubbing his knuckles across her cheek. "Isn't she…isn't mommy beautiful?" He asked Ben who just shook his head yes and smiled. "Very smart little boy," He amused. "Just like you were."

"Let me have my son." She cried.

"He's fine Lena," Damon said while turning his head to look at their son. "I see you in him…except he as a lot of me in him," He smiled before turning to glare at her and she tried to step back. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice…its trait in both sides of my family Lena…why do you think my baby brother looks just like our father and I look just like our mother," He growled at her and she again tried to step back, but couldn't. "It's away of knowing our own…its good thing I found you again…he would need me soon."

"He doesn't need you," She shouted. "Just give me my son."

"He's fine…do you not trust me with my own son?" He hissed at her.

"Ben…come here baby." Elena said while reaching her hands out for her son.

"You named him Ben?" Damon asked.

"No…his name is Benjamin Nikolai."

"Still…that's the name I told you I wanted our first-born son to be…after my good friend who passed away in California," He said with a smile. "I love it Snow," He said while rubbing his nose along her cheek. "I've missed you," He whispered against her cheek. They both could hear Ben making sounds of disgust and Damon just laughed while leaning back and smiling at his little boy. Elena just stood there as still as a board and tried not to move. She just wanted her son back in her arms again and she would be happy. He reached in and kissed Ben on the nose. She wanted to cry from seeing the smile on Damon's face has he interacted with his son and how much Ben was enjoying his father's attention. "My little boy…I'm so glad I found you…I promise to never leave you or let your mommy take you from me again." He promised his little boy.

"I took him for a reason Damon." She growled.

"You took him because you didn't want to believe me...you wanted to have a reason to leave." He spoke calmly while smiling at his son.

"No." She cried.

He turned back to her and leaned down, so his face was against hers and he rubbed his face against her before biting on her ear. "Your mine Lena…I won't allow you to take my son again…and I won't allow you to leave…we are meant for each other," He whispered into her ear and she was getting goose bumps raising on her arms from his lips barely touching her skin.

"Please don't." She whispered. He just ignored her and kissed the spot below her earlobe.

"You did a good job with him Lena…but you were stupid for leaving…and I won't allow that to happen again," He whispered before kissing again on her the spot below her ear. She tried to move while reaching out for Ben. Her hand finally grabbed a hold of Ben's little leg and she held on to his pant leg. "He's right by the way…I would never hurt you…or him…the only thing I want to do is love you and him…and protect you guys…that's all I've ever wanted or tried to do…was protect you and I will protect you guys with my life," He whispered before stepping back from her. She still held on to Ben's pant leg, so Damon couldn't pull back to far. She had tears rolling down her face, because she feared he would take Ben from her and she was also crying because of what he had said. There was a part of her that still loved him and would do anything to have him back, but there was another part of her that was screaming at her to stop feeling that way. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could not breathe, she only wanted Ben in her arms and she new then she would be okay. He just smiled at her, before handing Ben to her and whipping away a tear. "I would never take him from you…a son needs his mother…just as much as he needs a father…a little more actually…a mothers very important." He said before kissing her on the cheek and then kissing Ben on the forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered while more tears rolled down her cheeks. Before she could say anything, Damon was gone. She looked everyone for him, but he was nowhere to be found in the clearing. She hugged Ben close to her chest and let herself just cry. She was beyond exhausted.

* * *

**Somewhere else, right after Elena left**

Damon stood there with his back to Mrs. Flowers and he did not know want he was going to do. He finally turned around to face the older lady.

"When's the last time you shifted?" Mrs. Flowers was the one the break the silence.

"I haven't really had the time or space." He replied.

"You have been back for a month almost…and you have had time…you need to shift Damon." She replied in a commanding voice.

"She's too close." He said while shaking his head like the idea was stupid.

"Then go out-of-town." She said like it was an easy answer to all of his problems.

"I can't leave…I just got her back."

"She is married Damon…she is not your wife-" Before she could finish, Damon was cutting her off.

"She's my wife." He yelled.

"Okay…she's your wife…but it seems like she doesn't know what you are," Mrs. Flowers said in a commanding voice and he looked down at the ground, because she was right and he knew how much trouble he would be in for not telling Elena. "You haven't told her…why haven't you told her Damon?"

"I…its none of your business." He growled.

"Oh…its my business alright…and you need to shift and we gave you a year Damon…actually we gave you more than that…since you found her at such a young age." She harshly said.

"I can't shift…she is too close," He said while closing his eyes and then reopening them before looking back at he older lady. "It wasn't the perfect time…everything got messed up before we got married." He sighed.

"Damon…you had a year to tell her and you didn't…that goes against everything our gods have agreed on…the rules we have in place...she was even pregnant...and you still didn't tell her," She spoke calmly but in a commanding voice and he just looked at her with a harsh look. His eyes still had not changed back to their pretty ice blue color. She watched as his skin was jumpy and how he was shifting from one foot to another. "Damn it Damon…you need to shift," And before he could disagree, she just gave him a stern look. "Don't give me that look Damon…go on…I need to make a call and you need to shift…she will be fine," She said before walking back to her front desk. "Oh and Damon we will talk again about your screw up…you should have told her and mated with her…along with marking her already…you had a year." He just bit his tongue from saying something rude and made his way outside and the warm weather. He knew that he had messed up by not marking her already and the way he was now, was screaming at him to mark her. Before he could get far, he could hear Klaus laughing and he turned around in the direction he heard his friend. He could see Klaus standing by the entrance to the woods and he was laughing.

"She called you…didn't she?" Damon growled while walking towards his friend.

"You haven't changed yet Damon…you know what our Wolf does to us…what it will make you do and she won't be able to forgive you then." Klaus said while walking towards his best friend who was scowling at him.

"She's here Klaus." He spoke slowly and in a half whisper.

"I know…Mrs. Flowers told me."

"She says that we aren't married anymore…is that even possible?" Damon asked when his friend got closer.

"Did you sign the papers?" Klaus asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not…she's my mate…why would I sign the papers." Damon growled.

"Then you're not divorced." Klaus said while shaking his head.

"She says she got it dissolved." Klaus could see how this news was making his friend all twitchy and ball of nerves that was ready to do something very dangerous.

"I'll have Elijah look into…but right now you need to shift."

"Didn't you hear me…she is too close…she's different too." Something about her smell was off and he couldn't figure out what had changed about her.

"What do you mean different?" Klaus asked while looking back to the tree line to see two sets of glowing eyes, he just shook his head at them before looking back at his friend who was none the wiser.

"I don't know…she just smells different."

"Okay…we'll figure it out…but for right now your going to shift and let your wolf have control…it's been four years since the last time you shifted."

"Damn it Klaus…she's right upstairs," Damon yelled while pointing back to the Boarding House. Before either of them could say anything else, two figures started to move towards them and out of the woods. Damon began to growl at one of the figures when he could see that it was the pup. "You asked him to come?" He growled while turning to bare his teeth at Klaus.

"I did…because I'm going to need all the help I can get when you shift." Klaus growled back.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler growled at Damon. He could read Damon's mind and see what kept replaying over and over again in his mind and it was the scene of him and Elena, and Elena telling him she was married. He could understand why Elena had lied to Damon and he was going to play along for her. "You know she married don't you…to a nice detective."

Before either four of the men could stop what was going on, Damon had shifted into his wolf form and so had Tyler. Damon had also lunged at Tyler, taking him to the ground and pinning him. Damon had always been the bigger and stronger of the two. Damon's wolf form was a beautiful raven black colored wolf that was larger than your average wolf. Tyler's wolf form was more of a blackish color, but not all the way black and a little bit smaller than Damon's, but not your average size wolf either. Damon snapped his jaws at Tyler and latched onto his neck.

Klaus looked over to Elijah and sighed before shifting into his wolf form, along with Elijah doing the same thing. Klaus's wolf was the same size as Damon's but he had more of a reddish color to his fur. Elijah's on the other hand was bigger than all of the others, and his fur was more of a muddy brown color.

"Go get father." Klaus screamed at his brother, through their mind link they had together when they were in their wolf forms. Elijah had to do what Klaus told him, mostly because Klaus was a Delta and he was only a medium. Damon on the other hand was a protector. Klaus could also hear what Damon kept repeating over and over again to Tyler and that was "She's mine…you'll never touch her again." Klaus lunged at both, Damon and Tyler, knocking them apart, but Damon was right back up and darting towards Tyler again. Tyler was bracing himself this time for an attack. Before Klaus could go at them again, they could hear a very loud and hear piercing howl come from behind them a ways. A few short minutes later, a very large grayish and white wolf came running towards the two wolves that were snapping their jaws at each other. The large grayish white wolf lunged at Damon and pinned him to the ground.

"Move again and I will tear your neck in half," The Alpha hissed. Damon still struggled against his Alpha's hold and tried to break free. "Stand down." His Alpha hissed more.

"Get off of me," Damon growled. "I thought I was important…or what me and my mate could give you."

"You forget who you're talking to boy…and you messed up your chance…yes your important…but for the good of this pack…if I have to put you down I will," His Alpha growled at him. Damon still tried to snap at his Alpha until his Alpha picked him up by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Everyone standing there could hear as Damon wined as his head hit the hard ground. "Stay put," The Alpha growled at him while baring his teething and pressing his teeth into Damon's neck. "Tyler…get on home…your not need." The Alpha said while turning around to face Tyler. Tyler finally stepped away from the scene and raced through the woods while howling. He did not need to be told twice by his Alpha to leave. Tyler only had one thought on his mind and that was Elena and if she was okay.

The Alpha turned to his sons and dismissed them to before turning back to one of his protectors. Moving back into the wood area, he shifted back into his human form. Damon did the same thing and he stood there naked before his Alpha. When they changed back from their wolf forms, they did not have any clothes on. So they were both standing there naked and actually since they grew up with this, they never found it out of the normal to be naked in front of another pack member when they shifted back from wolf form. The only thing that wasn't allowed to happen, was for one of the females to shift from wolf form to human form in front of the males and the males are not allowed to shift in front of the females either. Now females were allowed to shift in front of their mates or other females and the males were allowed to shift in front of their mates and other males. It was just the way they were raise, and they did not see anything weird about shifting in front of each other.

"Are you wanting to be exiled from the pack?" The Alpha asked. "I could have exiled you last time...if it hadn't been for your poor father."

"No." Damon growled.

"I know she is back Damon…and I am hoping you do not screw it up this time...the pack...our race is accounting on you."

"Sir."

"Don't," The Alpha snapped. "Just don't…we gave you more than the year you're allowed to have…and you did not tell her," He growled at Damon. "You know are rules…once you find your mate…you have a year to tell them and mark them…then another year to mate with them…you did not follow our rules and look where we are…years behind." He ranted at his Protector.

"I found her when I was only fifteen and she was only thirteen…what did you want me to do." He growled at his Alpha.

"That's why we gave you more time…but as soon as you were dating her...you were suppose to tell her...but no...you mated with her and then proposed...got her pregnant…and then married her…you hadn't even told her or marked her…but you had to marry her...and then we find out she is carrying the next generation," The Alpha hissed. Damon's face changed to a one of longing and sadness, that had been the hardness time of their relationship and he wished he could go back to that day and make sure that she never followed him up those steps. They would still be together and be raising their baby together. "You were supposed to tell her then…you had a year to tell her and you didn't," He shouted. "I should have kicked your ass then...you put our pack in danger," He paused and looked his Protector over and could that Damon was far off and actually not even listening to him. "What do you think the other packs would have thought if they had found out?" He growled at him, using his Alpha growl, making Damon snap out of it.

"Look who her father was?" Damon growled back. "My situation was different."

"Oh yes…a hunter…you had to find your mate in a hunter's family…the Gilbert family out of all of the hunter families in the world…you choose to find your mate in their family."

"You damn well know that you just don't chose…it's predestined for you…its that what you and father always say." He snapped.

"Enough…we will talk tomorrow." The Alpha said before turning to leave.

"I'm not free tomorrow…I have the funeral." He was definitely going to make sure to show up and see if he could see her again and spot out the competition.

"You can still meet me after…I also have to go…Miranda was a nice woman for marrying a hunter," The Alpha smirked back at him before changing back into his wolf form. "Also…stay out of trouble…I'm not bailing your out again…and stay the hell away from her…she's only a human and the daughter of a hunter." Damon just stood there while watching his Alpha trot off and then he turned back to look through the trees and at the Boarding House, before looking for his shredded clothes to put back on.

* * *

**To my fellow followers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and weren't confused and I hope that you guys were surprised by this. I hope this explains a little bit with why Damon acts the way he does when he is around Elena. I'm hoping the dream was not too confusing and also its just a dream, Damon has no idea she is dreaming what she is dreaming, just a heads up. Also remember I switched that Matt's name is not on Ben's birth certificate, Ben just calls Matt father.**

**Also the ring that I used for Elena's engagement ring, the one that belonged to Damon's mother. I would show a picture of it, but I actually came up with the design for the ring, just a heads up. I actually based it off two other rings I have saw and my own ruby ring, but I really hope everyone liked her engagement ring and wondered about the symbol and what the stone actually meant. There's a reason I chose the stone and the symbol. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**YAZMIN V: **Thank you for your review.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review again. I agree with her family, but its all part of my master plan. I wanted her to leave and then come back so many years later, so it just worked well to write it this way. She does still love him and I hope this chapter shows that, but a part of her is so scared that he will out about Ben, since she never told him about his son. Actually you will find out that they were not supposed to get married until after she graduated, but something came up and he pressured her into getting married earlier and yes it is a common thing. I hope this chapter explains why Damon acts the way he does some times, especially around Elena. I hope you caught what Damon said about the cheating in this chapter and it will be explained more. So there is hope, I promise. She just remembers Damon yelling at her and calling her a cheater and all that kind of stuff and then she found him "cheating" on her, and then him being possessive and jealous, because of being what he is, but she didn't know this. So it was kind of like I'm getting yelled at and be pushed around because he thinks I'm cheating, when he was cheating this whole time. It will be explained more, I promise, actually the chapter after next will explain more. Yes her parents accident did not help with everything and it also did not help with something else he did before she chose to leave.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. The cheating will be explained later on, but I hope you caught what Damon said in this chapter about the cheating. I am glad that you understand why she left.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed what happen between Damon and Elena in this chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed the reunion between her cousin and sister. I'm glad that you caught the pregnancy thing and it will be explained later. It's very important to the beginning of their marriage and important to why everything is the way it is.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Actually I changed that Matt's name is not on Ben's certificate, but that just Ben really attached to him and calls him father and sees Matt as being his dad. You will be surprised what happens with Matt in the end. Yes, Elena ran because she was scared. Also the cheating will be explained further, I hope you caught what Damon said about the cheating, thats important. You will find out more about the cheating, I promise and it will be interesting.


	7. The Viewing

**************************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. This chapter is going to be sad or I think it is sad. I recommend that at a certain part you should listen to, _In The Arms Of An Angel._ I was listening to the song while writing this chapter, along with a few other sad songs too. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and the next chapter will be up sometime soon. I have a paper that will be over twenty pages due soon. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter.**

* * *

**September 12th**

Elena woke up breathless and longing for her son. She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Leaning over to the nightstand beside her bed, she found her cell phone and began to dialing the all too familiar number. She did not have to wait long before she could hear him answering the phone.

"Lena." He answered.

"Matt." She sighed. His voice was familiar and it made her miss home, this town was not her home anymore.

"What's wrong…its 6 in the morning?" He asked.

"Nothing…how's Ben?" She asked while sitting up in the bed.

"He's fine…still asleep…he's been enjoying himself with being able to sleep in before daycare and going to see Marleen."

"You're going to throw him off his schedule," She grumbled. "But that's good to hear."

"Yeah…except yesterday he tried to bite someone in his daycare…Mrs. Henson wasn't too happy about that."

"What?" She could not believe what she was hearing. Her son was always perfect and never showing signs of doing anything out of character.

"Yeah…nothing too bad…he didn't actually bite her…because Mrs. Henson caught him…but he almost did."

"Oh thank God…I didn't want to have a talk with the little kids mother…so everything is fine right?" She asked again.

"Yeah Lena…I've taken a few days off to spend with him…were going to the zoo today…he wouldn't leave me alone yesterday about seeing the wolves."

"What?" She squeaked, remembering the dream she had the night before. "Why not take him swimming or something…its nice and warm out…you could even go to the beach."

"Lena…I am not driving an hour for the beach…especially in the traffic that is sure to happen and he is really excited for the zoo."

"Oh…could I talk to him?"

"He's asleep Lena." He repeated himself again.

"I know…but Matt…I need to hear his voice."

"Are you okay Lena?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah of course…I just miss my son...I need to hear his voice Matt…this is the first time since he has been born I have been this far away from him."

"I know Lena…you just sound worried about something." She hated how he could read her.

"Yeah Matt…just strange dream." She replied.

"You didn't take your meds did you?"

"No…I hate taking them and I just fell asleep quickly last night…long and tiring day."

"Okay…are you sure you want me to wake him up?"

"Matt…put my son on…I want to hear his voice." She said in a commanding voice.

"Okay…hold on," She could hear as he moved into the room that he had made for Ben. She could hear him waking Ben and telling him that she was on the phone. "Here you go." Matt said before handing the phone to Ben.

"Mommy?" Ben asked in a cute child like voice.

"Yeah buddy…its me," She said while trying not to cry when she heard Ben on the phone. "Heard your going to zoo today?"

"Yeah…daddy's taking me…he said we could see the wolves too." She could remember how her son had always been fascinated with wolves.

"That's sounds wonderful sweetie…make sure daddy takes a picture of one of the Red Panda's and if you can…make sure daddy pets one of the snakes."

"But daddy hates snakes." Ben laughed.

"For mommy…daddy will know why." She laughed when she heard Matt in the background saying that they were not going to see the snakes.

"Okay." Ben laughed more. She loved how he could be like Jeremy to a point, with how he could be a jokester.

"Mommy loves you sweetie and she misses you." She wanted to cry, but she just sucked it in, so Ben wouldn't worry about her. She missed her baby and wished that she were going to the zoo with them today. They normally went to either the Central Park Zoo or the Brooklyn Zoo."

"I miss you too mommy." She could feel the tears running down her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie…I will be back soon and then we will go to the beach."

"Really?"

"Yes baby…but first can you hand daddy the phone and I will talk to you tonight."

"Okay mommy." Ben said while handing the phone over to Matt.

"Lena?" He asked while talking into the phone.

"Yeah…sorry…just trying to keep myself from crying." She said while whipping away the tear. "So I will see you Sunday night."

"Yeah…I'll be waiting at your house."

"How's Midnight and Daisy?" She asked. Midnight was her black cat that she got right before Ben born and Daisy was the dog Matt bought for Ben for Christmas last year. She was just glad that Matt was paying for Daisy pet fees for her townhouse, while she paid for Midnight's pet fees.

"Doing great…Daisy sleeping with Ben and Midnight laying on the couch right now."

"That's good to hear…I better get off of here and begin getting ready…my sister is supposed to be picking me up in an hour."

"Okay…call me before you leave Sunday morning."

"Will do…I'll be leaving by at least ten…its only a six-hour drive…which is enough…but better than a longer one." She replied while running her hand through her hair.

"Okay…just remember to call…you know there is many weirdo's out there."

"I will…don't worry…okay…well I talk to you tonight."

"Yep."

"Bye." She could hear him say bye before she hung up the phone and she began to getting dress in her black dress that was sleeveless and had a pleated skirt and a v-neck. It went to just few inches above her knee. She began to brush out her hair, and clipped her pearl earrings in place and then slipped her feet into 4inch black pumps. Putting her make-up on, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before checking her phone again to see that her sister had left her a message, saying she was in the lobby.

Quickly texting her back, she grabbed her purse and headed down stairs to where her sister was standing in a beautiful white dress that had black lace over it that resembled flowers. The dress was also sleeveless, but it had a high neckline and around the waist there was a black band. The dress hit Katherine a few inches before her knees and she looked gorgeous with her hair all curled. The thing that really amazed Elena was that her sister was wearing a pair of black flats.

"You look beautiful Kat." Elena said while coming closer to her.

"So do you little sis," Katherine said while smiling. "We better get going…were suppose to be at the funeral home before everyone else and Jeremy really doesn't want to be there by himself."

"Yeah of course." Elena said while following her sister out to her car. It was a quiet ride to the funeral home and Elena did not know if she could do it again, to see one of her love ones in a coffin again. They finally made it to see Jenna waiting outside with her daughter. Both mother and daughter were looking beautiful, in their black outfits. Jenna was wearing a wrap dress with long sleeves and tie-front belt and pair of black low heels. Jordyn on the other hand was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with flats. Both sisters hugged their aunt, before making their way inside to find Alaric, and Grayson, a long with Jeremy, all looking miserable and well dressed. Both girls hugged their uncles and their cousin. Elena made to sure to hug Jeremy the longest before letting go.

"I'm really glad you're here Lena." Jeremy said with a faint smile.

"Me too Jer." She tried to smile but found she could not. It was too long before everyone started showing up and Elena wanted to hide, because she knew her friends would be coming but that she could not really talk to them. Taking a seat in the back of the room, she could hear people crying or talking about fond memories they had of her aunt. She could see her Uncle Grayson sitting off to the side up in the front of the room and her heart went out to him. She had been able to say hello to Tyler and Bonnie and Caroline, but nothing really in-depth. She told them that if they were willing to get coffee with her Sunday morning, she would be able to talk then. They of course agreed seeing as though they hadn't seen her in forever. She could see her sister talking to Mrs. Flowers and Jeremy talking to Tyler. She could also hear the music that they kept playing and it made her want to cry. It was all of her aunts favorite songs and songs that her uncle and Jeremy choose. Two songs that kept getting her were: _Go Rest High On That Mountain_ and _In The Arms Of An Angel_. She hated those two songs; they played at her parent's funeral.

Slowly getting up, she made her way out of the room; she headed towards the bathroom when she bumped into someone. The person wrapped their arms around her to steady her. The person used their thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheek, she hated noticed she had been crying. Looking up, she finally noticed the person holding her was Damon. Part of her wanted melt into him, the other part of her wanted to run. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face. She could hear the song, _In The Arms Of An Angel_ playing in the background and she could feel more tears running down her cheek. He pulled her closer and she let that part of her that wanted his attention, to melt into him touch and let herself cry while he held her there. She buried her head into his chest and let herself cry more, the smell of his cologne was comforting her. They were in corner of the room, so no one could see the couple sharing a moment. He just enjoyed the moment that she was close to him and not trying to pull away from him. The only time this happened was at her parent's funeral and then she ran away to her sister.

After several minutes later, she pulled away from him and looked up at him. She could not believe that she had just been that close to him. She could see that he was dressed nicely in a black fitted _Armani _suit; Klaus had let him borrow one of his suits, since all of his suits were outdated. She could not take her eyes off him; something about when he was dressed all-nice made her heart flutter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a few minutes of silences.

"I knew your aunt too Lena," He whispered. "And I figured that I would come to support you," He paused. "Where's your husband…shouldn't he be here with you in your time of need?" He asked. He hated saying that she was someone else wife, but he also knew that she would always be his.

"He couldn't take off work." She replied.  
"Lets his wife come to her aunts funeral…that's a real man." He harshly said and she glared back at him.

"He is a detective…he can't just take time off when he wants…unlike some…and he has been on a case right now," She replied back in a mean away. "He wanted to…but I told him no…his job was more important." She said while crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

"So he just let you come here…where have you been Snow?" He asked while stepping closer to her.

"You don't need to know…I have a good life Damon and Matt is a good guy…our life together is good and I told him that I was coming back…my family needed me and not a circus that would happen if you two had met."

"I would have killed him," He replied back and she just rolled her eyes. "When did you get married Snow?"

"That's none of your business Damon and this not the time or place to be talking about this." She said while turning to leave.

"When can we talk?" He said while grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him.

"Damon," She hissed while yanking her hand back. "We will not be talking…just leave me alone," She said while going to move again, but he grabbed her arm. "Damon…let go of me." She hissed again at him.

"We need to talk Snow…I don't believe you…I especially don't believe you about the papers." Her heart was thudding against her rib cage when he said that. She tried to mask her emotions because he could always read her, just like she could tell what he was thinking. She just began to glare at him, when he would let her arm go this time.

"Elena," She could hear her sister call her. Turning her head towards her sister who was coming towards them. "What's going on?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing…lets go Kat." Elena said while grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her towards the viewing room, but her sister pulled back on her hand.

"Really Elena…you can't go a couple of minutes before starting something with him and at our aunts funeral." Katherine said through clenched teeth.

"Nothings going on Kat…I promise." Elena said while motioning for her sister to come with her.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Please don't talk to him." Elena begged her sister.

"I'm not…I am going actually going to the bathroom…like I thought you were." Katherine said while turning to walk away, leaving Elena standing there. Elena finally made her way back into the room and made her way towards her aunt's casket She could see a collage of pictures of her aunt; there was one when her aunt was Miss Mystic Falls and another of her holding Jeremy when he was born. There was one of her and Grayson at their wedding. Her heart broke at the pictures, especially the one of her aunt carrying her and Katherine holding onto her leg. Wiping away at her tears, she study all the pictures. Her heart broke all over again when she saw a picture of her aunt with her mom and aunt Jenna when they were younger.

* * *

Damon just stood there while staring at the stop Elena had been, when he felt someone slap him upside the head. Turning around with a glare on his face, he was met with angry-looking face. Katherine stood there with her hands on her hip and just plain out glaring at him.

"Katherine." He greeted with gritting his teeth together. Katherine was one of the people who had tried to stand in the way of him and Elena getting married and being together.

"Damon," She greeted back with a faint smirk on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my wife of course." He replied back.

"She's not your wife Damon and your actually not welcome here…I won't being having any of your shit today," She hissed at him. He wanted to correct her, but choose against it, Katherine was someone you didn't want to miss with, even if he was a werewolf. "This is my aunts viewing…Jeremy and Uncle Grayson…do not need you and Elena getting into argument…you have hurt her enough." She said while poking her finger into his chest.

"I just wanted to be here for Elena…she is special to me."

"She wasn't that special when you were screwing my best friend." She growled the last part.

"I never touched Andie…you should know how your friend is…how she likes to lie."

"She didn't tell me Damon…Elena did," Katherine said while shaking her head. "She get out of here before you cause a scene…my uncle and cousin do not need it right now…their mom…me and Elena's aunt just passed away." She said while trying not cry, she had really loved her aunt and Godmother.

"Fine…if its what is best for Elena…then fine." He said while turning to leave. "You should know…I really do love your sister and would do anything to make her happy…or to protect her." Katherine just laughed.

"You haven't done so well…and now your too late…she's married to someone else." Katherine said before walking away, leaving Damon just wondering if he would ever be able to get her love him again.

* * *

Elena stood there staring at the pictures and trying not to look at her aunt laying there in her casket. She wiped away the tears that still ran down her cheeks as she looked at the pictures, she could see one of her aunt at her mom's wedding. In the picture it was of her mom in her wedding dress and her aunt in her bridesmaid of honor dress. They were so beautiful and it broke her heart that both of them were gone.

"I guess you'll be able to see mom now…you two can have your girl time again," She whispered and cried. "Tell mom that I love her…and that I miss her so much and I hope she is proud of me." She cried when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She already knew by the familiar smell of roses, that it was her sister.

"She already knows that Lena" Katherine said while holding her little sister to her. "Have you been up there yet?"

"No." Elena whispered while resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"You need to Lena…to say bye."

"I don't want to…please don't make me Kat." She begged her sister.

"I'll go up with you." Katherine said while directing her sister to the casket. When they finally made their way up there, Elena had to take a deep breath of air at the sight of her aunt. Her broke her heart from millionth time that day, because the person she remembered wasn't laying there. The person laying their looked they had been through hell and back. She felt a new set of tears running down her face and her sister wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder.

"We miss you aunt Miranda…you were the best aunt and Godmother a girl could ask for." Katherine whispered.

"Yeah…we miss you…at least you have mom and dad there…promise that you will annoy dad for me…like old times." Elena cried more.

"And look…you actually did bring us back together." Katherine said while laughing a tiny bit and Elena just looked up at her, trying to smile.

"She doesn't look the same…I shouldn't have seen her." She said while turning to walk away and Katherine followed her. "I don't want to remember her like that." Elena cried and Katherine just held her.

"It just hit her Lena…there was nothing the doctors could do…she tried to fight it for a year…but it just took her." Katherine cried and held her little sister tighter.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing, because I love the reviews I get. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too sad, the next one will also be sad and then its going to be more Elena and Damon, I promise, it will also probably bring in the wolves in the next chapter too. **

**siberia21: **Thank you for another great review. You very correct about him losing, I promise everything will be answered of the reason why he didn't tell her like he should have. There is something up with Tyler and the pack, thats all I am saying. Yes, your correct about the alpha. Lol, Damon hasn't met Ben yet, it was all of a dream that Elena was having. Yes the cheating will be explained and I would run too. I didn't want to make Damon into a bad guy, but I wanted him to be possessive of Elena, so I figured it would be more understandable if he was a werewolf, lol. I am glad you liked the dream and I figured it would be cute if Ben had a role in, especially since he will be like his daddy soon.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes Damon is a shifter/werewolf. No he doesn't know about Ben, only the first baby that didn't make it. Lol, I like your idea for the cheating, thats all I am going to say. No, Mrs. Flowers is not a shifter/werewolf, she is more like what Bonnie is on the show, but she has connections to the pack because of Damon's mother. It will all be explained, I promise. Just remember back to the rings. Klaus's father is the Alpha, so Mikael.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Very nice questions, but I cannot answer them. Yes, Damon and her are connected and so is Ben.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Yes, I wanted to make a story were Damon was possessive over Elena, but I wanted him to still be likable, so what better way than to make him a werewolf. Your very correct about everything you stated. Also, I hope you enjoyed this for your birthday and happy birthday.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**LostInWords213:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**kyasurin32:** Thank you for your review. Elena needs to be human, it's very important to the story and to the pack too.

**Salvatore-soul:** Thank you for your review. I am glad this story has you hooked and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Gothika:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story.


	8. Being Found And Family History

**************************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, I hope this long chapter makes up for that and the next chapter will be up on the 20th. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed. **

* * *

**The Next Day,**

Damon knocked on the large wood door, waiting for someone to answer the door. He was supposed to be meeting with Mr. Mikaelson, his alpha. He didn't have to wait long before one of the Mikaelson's many maids were opening the door and ushering him in.

"I'm here to meet Mikael."

"He's been waiting for you…but he's in a meeting right now…you're going to have to wait in the library." The maid said while beginning to show him towards the library.

"I know where it is at." Damon said before leaving the young maid standing by front door with a confused face. As soon as Damon opened the door, he could smell Tyler in the room. Slamming the door open, he glared over at Tyler who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and reading. Tyler didn't even look up, just kept on reading because he knew it was Damon that came into the room

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Meeting Mikael…what are you doing?" Tyler asked while still looking down at his book.

"Meeting Mikael…you have some nerve showing your face when you're the reason my mate left."

"Your mate," Tyler laughed. "You didn't treat her like one…she told me everything." He growled at Damon.

"You are part of the pack…you had no right sending her off…she was my responsibility."

"She isn't your property and I could care less about this pack or the damn rules." Tyler growled more at Damon who just smirked.

"You going to tell Mikael that to his face?"

"I don't care what Mikael thinks…he's not my alpha." He hissed.

"Really?" Damon smirked more.

"Your family…the Mikaelson's came here…took everything that wasn't theirs to take…my allegations isn't to Mikael…its to my father and Elena," Tyler smirked at Damon. "I have known her since we have been babies...I shared a crib with her…your stupid if you thought that I wouldn't help her." Damon about lunged at him, but was stopped by strong hand on his upper arm.

"ENOUGH BOYS," Mikael yelled in his alpha voice. "Damon sit there," He said while pointing to the chair that was opposite of the chair that Tyler was sitting. He could see the look Damon was giving and he just shook his head at him. "Sit now," He said through clenched teeth. "Now…I won't have two of my pack members fighting over a girl-"

"That girl is my wife and mate." Damon hissed at his alpha while cutting him off.

"She's isn't your wife dumbass…she's your ex." Tyler growled.

"I said enough," Mikael shouted. "If I hear one more word from you…that isn't nice…you don't want to know what I will do to you," He said while glaring at both of his pack members. "Now Tyler…we took nothing from your father…it was mine, Richard's, and Giuseppe's idea to bring the three packs together…when we began to notice the decline in the females that were being born and…your father agreed because of the threat of the River Pack and we all agreed to come together because of the hunters," He said while taking a seat in the chair that was placed in front of the two guys that were glaring at each other. "You father got lucky with the Gilberts…they know nothing about us…and it better stay that way," He said while giving Damon a stern look, who just glared back at him. "Now…the reason I called you both here…is because of your mate…Damon."

"What about Elena…and what does it have to do with him?" Damon said while hissing in Tyler's direction.

"Well first…Tyler…you have more of a connection to Elena that just an old friend…don't you?" Mikael asked Tyler who was nodding his head yes, they could hear Damon beginning to growl at the mention of that.

"Kind of sir…she's not my mate of course." Tyler replied.

"No…of course not…she's more than that…you're her protector," Mikael said while rubbing his thumb against his chin before saying, "that's why you were willing to help her leave…help her disappear…even going against one of your pack members and her mate," He said with a large smile on his face, like it was obvious. "It all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about Mikael?" Damon growled at his alpha.

"Okay…I suppose I should explain," Mikael said while getting up and heading to one of the many bookshelves. "What do you know about Elena's family history?" He asked Damon.

"I know her father and uncle are hunters…that's it."

"No…I don't mean the Gilbert side…the Gilbert's have been hunters since 18th century…when one of the Gilbert's wives was attacked by a hunter…I mean her mother's side…what do you know about that."

"You mean the Sommers side?" Tyler spoke up while watching his alpha take a large book off the shelf he was standing in front of.

"Yes…the Sommers side…but they weren't always Sommers."

'What are you talking about?" Damon asked while taking the large book that his alpha handed him.

"Well I got curious after you said she was your mate…she was a human for one and a Gilbert for another…she actually shouldn't have been," Mikael said while moving towards another shelf, before plucking a book off that shelf too. "Then I remembered something Miranda had let slip in one of our many conversations we had…she mentioned that her family came from Denmark."

"What does this have to do with Denmark or me for that matter?" Tyler asked.

"Everything my boy…everything." Mikael said while coming sit in the chair again.

* * *

Elena stood in front of the grave, they had just lowered the casket into the ground and the priest had finished and everyone was already leaving, but she could not move. She was beautifully dressed in a sophisticated nude cocktail dress with a high neckline. The dress had black lace covering the whole dress and made it that more beautiful. She had left her hair down that day; her feet were killing her. She had given up her seat to her sister, and stood behind her during the ceremony, so her feet were killing her because of the heels. She just stood there looking at the whole in the ground, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"I am going to miss you…I really need you right now…because I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to be doing." She cried, while whipping away the tears that were running down her face. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a few minutes, until she felt her sister place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay sis…I know it seems hard now…and unfair…but I promise it will get better."

"Kat…it hasn't even gotten better since our parents," Elena bit out and then looked at her sister fallen face. "Sorry Kat."

"Lena…you're my baby sister…I'm use to you," Katherine laughed and pulled her sister in for a hug. "We need to go."

"Okay…hey could you take me somewhere after we get done at Uncle Grayson's?"

"Sure…where do you need to go."

"I need to pick something up from home." She whispered while following her sister, to her sister's car.

* * *

**Later The Day,**

Elena was just saying bye to Jeremy and walking towards her sister's car. She was planning on having her sister stop at their parents house, because she knew that it was still in their name and she needed to pick up a few things that she had left behind in her rush out-of-town those many years ago. Her sister was right behind her, but looking through her purse for her keys. She was glad that it was still early in the day, she would have time to visit her parents house, and also the old house that she use to call home.

"So where to do you want to go?" Her sister asked while getting into the car.

"Home." She breathed out.

"Home it is." Katherine said with a smile while driving towards the house that was pass the bridge that took their parents from them. The house was also down a long dirt road, and the house was a beautiful 1901 Victorian home with five bedrooms and five full baths, sitting on a lot of acres. Katherine drove the car down the long dirt road and then parked the car in front of the two-car garage.

"You ready for this…I haven't been back here since that night."

"Me either Kat." Elena whispered while getting out of the car and slowly heading towards the front door. Katherine right behind her, both sisters linked their hands together before unlocking the door and going in. The house still looked the same and it had not changed since that night. The flooring throughout the house, except in the kitchen was heart pine and it just made the house beautiful. The entrance way had the stairs going up to the second level, then archways leading into either into the living room or formal dinning room. They stood there for several minutes taking in the dusty smell and how much the house looked the same since that night, like it was that night all over again and their parents would be coming home soon.

"So…what are you looking for?" Katherine finally asked.

"I just," She paused while walking into the living room that was decorated with soft blue walls and hardwood floors, a white fireplace with the white couches facing it. The huge flat screen TV was placed over the fireplace. It was their father's favorite thing in the house, except them and their mom of course. They could remember their father watching the TV every Sunday and after he would come home from work. There were pictures of them and their parents, pictures of their parents together throughout their life, and then pictures of just the girls together sitting on the fireplace mantel, along with sitting on the coffee table, and then hanging on the walls throughout the room and the house. The girls could not stop staring at the pictures that held so many memories. "I wanted to pick up some things…mostly so Ben can have them when he gets older."

"Then he needs this," Kat said while heading for the stairs, leaving her sister to stand there alone for a few minutes, before she reappeared with a tiny box. "I had aunt Miranda put it in a box and put the box in mom and dad's room." She said while handing the small box over to her sister who gave her a strange look. Elena slowly opened the box and was surprised to see her father's ring, the family Gilbert ring. Uncle Grayson had one too; it would be passed down to Jeremy when he passed away.

"But you're the oldest."

"By a only a few minutes…you should know," Katherine laughed. "You remind me of that all the time."

"Kat…it's supposed to be yours…it goes to the oldest." She said while handing her sister the box back.

"No," Kat said while refusing to take the small box. "Dad said it only belonged to a son…that's why we got the Sommers's necklace instead…and anyway he said whichever one of us that had a boy first got it…and you have Ben…I think father would want him to have that." They both shared the same necklace has their aunts and mother, it was a beautiful key necklace that was an actual key to somewhere, they just didn't know where. The necklace had been passed down to the females in the family since before the 1000s. It had just been replicated for the new generations, because the older generations were buried with theirs.

"Are you sure?" She asked her sister.

"Positive…he is a Gilbert after all," Something about what Katherine had said had made Elena begin to cry. "Lena…what did I say…did I say something wrong?" Kat asked.

"No Kat…its me…I'm a horrible person…or a Gilbert to be exact…maybe even a Sommers."

"What do mean sweetie?" Katherine asked her sister while taking a seat on one of the couches, and pulling her sister down with her.

"I mean…I haven't worn our necklace since I left," Elena cried. "I wear this instead," She said while taking the necklace she was wearing from out of her dress, to show her sister. "Its my engagement and wedding ring…this one here," She said while showing her engagement ring to sister. "Was Damon's mothers…he said was passed down through the generations…its something special to me." She whispered the last part.

"Lena…if you think I am going to be mad…I am not." Katherine said while pulling her sister into the side of her and hugging her tightly.

"You maybe after you learn…that I haven't taught Ben anything about our family history…on either side."

"Doesn't make you a bad person Lena…you were running scared."

"Yeah," She said while getting up. "I need to get a few things…and then can you take me somewhere else." She didn't want to talk about why she left Mystic Falls, because it reminded her what she left behind.

"Sure."

"Thanks sis." Elena said while heading up stairs and to her old bedroom. She was not going to go to her parents bedroom. She wasn't as brave as her sister.

* * *

**Later on,**

After spending a couple of hours at the house, Elena was finally having Katherine drive her over to the old house that use to feel like home.

"So where are we going?" Katherine asked once she got into the car."

"The house." Elena said while hoping Katherine knew what she meant.

"Really?" Katherine said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…I forgot a few things…in my rush with leaving." She said while trying to laugh, but just couldn't.

"Are you sure…because what about if he is there?" Kat asked.

"I may or may not have asked someone in town if he worked at the garage and if he worked on the weekends." She said while blushing.

"Okay…if you want me to." Kat said while turning the car on.

"I do…because you can make sure I leave before he gets home." After a few minutes of silence, Elena finally spoke up.

"Hey Kat…I know you talked to him at the viewing."

"If you're waiting for me to say sorry…it isn't going to happen," Katherine said while coming to a stop sign. "You know how I feel about him Lena and everything that he has done to you…I won't say sorry for asking him to leave…he didn't need to be there Lena," She said while looking over at her sister. "It was our aunts viewing and I know how sometimes you two can get into arguments-"

"I wasn't arguing with him Kat." She said while cutting her sister off.

"Lena," Kat sighed. "I know you were arguing with him…I just do not like him okay…I didn't think it right that he should be there…when he has cheated on you Lena…and all the other stuff that you have told me…you know I don't like him and haven't liked him…so I won't say sorry for talking to him or asking him to leave."

"I wasn't asking for you to say sorry Kat…I knew you would talk to him and I was hoping you would tell him to leave." She mumbled.

"Then why bring it up?" Kat asked while looking over at her sister.

"Make small talk I suppose," Elena laughed. "You ever wonder what this unlocks?" She said while bring her key necklace out of her purse.

"I thought you didn't wear that?" Kat asked with a laugh.

"I don't…but I do keep it in my purse…I keep it with me…so I am not far from my family line…that meant some much to mom."

"Then why were you saying that you were a bad person before…because you are far from it."

"I suppose…but again…what do you think it unlocks?"

"I don't know…you know how the Sommers history goes…depends on which country the key could be used in."

"Well it goes back to the year of 1010 and didn't mom say that would be the time they were leaving Denmark…breaking off and heading into either Bulgaria, Scotland, and Iceland." She said while looking down at the key.

"Yeah and are line traveled into Bulgaria and then to France and then met back up with her other sisters in Scotland and…wasn't the last thing was in Germany before they ended up in New York…so just depends."

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "You know Jeremy is the only male born with Sommers blood running through his veins."

"Well he was the first one…but now Ben does." Kat said while laughing.

"Only girls have been born into the Sommers line." She mentioned.

"Yeah…you ever wonder how they kept the last name the same." Kat laughed.

"Mom told me once that our ancestors would make the guys that they married take their last name…that's how they were able to keep their last name…and wasn't there a few changes to our last name anyway?"

"Yeah," She laughed while remembering the stories their mother use to tell them. "There was the name change from Simonsen to Radkov in Bulgaria and then to Dupont in France and then to Acheson in Scotland and then to Sommers…our wonderful family line," She laughed. "Reason for moms name…which was Isobel Maria and then aunt Jenna's name…Jenna Rosette." She laughed more.

"Yeah…not as weird as aunt Miranda's name…Miranda Ekaterina." Kat sighed while thinking of her aunt and Godmother.

"Mom always did say the family names were important."

"Yeah…look at our names…thank God they are the American versions." Both girls couldn't stop laughing when Katherine said that.

"Yeah…mom got lucky out of the three…at least it was just Isobel Maria."

"Yeah…that's the truth," Kat laughed. "And us women could make our guys take our last name," Kat snorted and then began to laugh more. "Only two guys to ever have Sommers DNA running through them are our cousin and your son."

"Yeah…but they are also a Gilbert…which as a great history…that is more easy to understand…not much mystery…but still and Ben is also a Salvatore." She mumbled the last part.

"I didn't think you would say that…but yeah he is isn't he?"

"Yeah…and if you think about it…Giuseppe hated us Gilberts…for some god knows reason."

"I remember that…he was more against the wedding and you two being together than me." Katherine laughed more.

"Oh shut it." Elena laughed but then quit laughing when she saw they were pulling to the house. She could see that it hadn't changed one bit. It was built in 1911 and was a two-story Victorian farmhouse with blue shutters and white siding. It was a five bedroom house with two full baths and one half bath. She had remembered being surprised on her wedding night when Damon had pulled up to this house that had been abandoned since the fifties and she could never remember anyone living there while growing up and she always told everyone that she was going to buy the house and fix it up. It was set on several acres and it had a large barn out back. He had saved up all the money that he had and bought the house for her, as a wedding gift. She never understood how he paid for it when his own father had cut him off from the family fortune. She always wondered if Klaus didn't help him pay for the house with his family fortune he had.

Katherine finally brought the car to a stop in front of the two-car garage. Elena could not move, because she hadn't been at this house since she left it the first time. Katherine watched her sister closely, and could tell that Elena was nervous and that she wasn't sure about getting out of the car.

"Kat?"

"Yeah Lena?" Katherine asked her little sister.

"I need to do this on my own?" She finally blurted out after several minutes of not speaking.

"What?" Kat asked in a confused tone.

"I need to do this by myself?" She repeated.

"Okay…I just wait out here…but are you sure?"

"Yes…no," She said while shaking her head and breathing out. "Yeah I am sure…I need to this on my own."

"Okay Lena…I just wait here." Kat repeated.

"No Kat…I mean I need to be here completely by myself…does that make sense?" She asked her sister while finally turning to look at her sister.

"No…not really Lena."

"Could you leave…the property I mean?"

"Huh…then how are you getting back to town and why did you ask me to come?"

"Because I was afraid I couldn't make here and do this on my own and now that I am here…I need to do this on my own…going through the house…and really I asked you here to make sure that I would leave before he gets home and if he does come home…you will be coming…to make sure I leave."

"Okay," Kat sighed. "When do you what me back here?"

"In two hours…that should give me enough time to get the things I left and for him not to come home."

"Okay…I will be back in two hours." Kat said while turning the car back on. Elena just sat there for the longest time before slowly exiting the car. Before Elena closed the door, she heard her sister say that it looked like a storm was coming. She slowly made her way up to the covered porch and began looking under the pot that still on the porch. She found the key under the flowerpot and unlocked the old door that led into the foyer that had a twisting staircase that led upstairs. There were four doors in the foyer, one led to what use to be their bedroom and bathroom, the other two doors on the right led into the living room and dinning room.

The first door led into the living room and she stood in the foyer while looking at how much had not changed. It was still the same, everything was the same, right down to the paint she had painted the walls and the nick tacks she had placed around the house, along with the all the pictures she hanged. The floors were original oak and she had been surprised that he had kept them that way when he had fixed up the house for her, before she showed it to her. She finally made her way upstairs, when Damon had cheated on her the first time, she had moved all of her clothes out and moved back into her parent's house, but when she moved back in. She refused to sleep in their bedroom and moved all of her clothes into the second largest bedroom and made that their bedroom the second time she moved into the house.

She found the bedroom and looked the same; she could tell that the bed had been slept in. Not because the bed was not made, but because it wasn't made properly. She ignored the bed and what it made her think of. She hoped like hell that he had not gotten rid of her things. She could see that the bedroom still looked the same with its blue walls. The bedspread was even the same, and that just made her heart hurt. She slowly made her way into the bedroom and she could smell him everywhere in the room and heart just thudded against her ribcage and she wanted to cry and the memories of him and her in the room and on that bed. She made her way over the closet and slowly opened it and had to not take a deep breath, because his scent was the strongest in the closet. She wanted to cry when she also all of her shirts, dresses, and skirts where still there, hanging beside his clothes. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she was touching one of his black dress shirts. She removed her hand always quickly as she could, like she had been burnt.

She began to comb through her clothes, picking out which ones she wanted and which she was just going to leave behind for good. Placing them out on the bed, she began to go over to the dresser. She could see that her pants, underwear, and bras where all still there, along with his clothes. She began to pick through their clothes, she always hated how he threw his clothes right in with hers and never folded them. She closed the dresser and placed the clothes on top of the bed with the others, while bending over to look under the bed for one of her suitcases that she had left. She found it where she had left.

Picking up the suitcase and placing it on the bed too, she began to put the clothes in the bag and then she went over to the nightstand where a picture of him and her from their first date was at, she pocketed that and began to make her way downstairs with the suitcase in hand, about to text her sister. She texted Katherine, and brought her suitcase into living room while waiting for her sister to text her back. Placing it beside the black leather couch. Before she could stop herself, she walked over to the fireplace that had a picture sitting on its mantle.

The picture was something that she loved the most and it broke her heart all over again, it was a picture of her and him on their wedding day. He was dressed in a black tux, with a white rose boutonniere and white dress shirt and white vest. She was dressed in a strapless white satin A-line dress, with a sweetheart neckline with beaded lace appliqué. There was tulle that was draped over the neckline, giving it a romantic feel. The dress also had soft pickups in the skirt and a corset, along with a chapel train. Her hair was done up in a half up, half down style with large curls and white rose. The picture was of them holding each other in the garden beyond the Boarding House, while the sunset in the background. She touched the picture and memories flooded through her mind, all the happiest and all the hurt came flooding back.

"We were happy once," She whispered. "What the hell happened to us?" She asked while bringing her hand back and staring at the picture one more time before turning around. She jumped when she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe that led into the living room. Her eyes were wide as can be and if he could, he would have laughed in that moment. He knew from the moment he had drove up to the house that she was here, he could smell her and it was driving his wolf crazy. "Damon?" She squeaked.

"You left…that's what happened to us?" He said while studying her more, before coming into the room and towards where she was standing in front of the picture. "You sure were beautiful that day," He said while turning back to face her, she now had her back to him and he could smell the fear coming off of her. "We were happy then," He said. "Everything was perfect." He whispered the last while coming closer to her; turning her to face him and he could see the tears that she was trying to hold in, it broke his heart.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet?" She whispered back, while a lone tear rolled down her cheek

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I hope you guys don't think me too evil to leave it here. I had this planned from the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much I did writing it. I also hope this chapter left you with a lot of questions about Elena and her family history. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I am wondering if anyone can guess where I am going with Elena's family history. Also hope that you guys liked how I ended it, okay that was just me being mean, since I left it at a cliff hanger, or what I hope is a cliff hanger. Okay well keep up the reviewing and telling me if you like or dislike the story. I love all the reviews I get, they make me want to write more. Also, remember no flames.**

**YAZMN V:** Thank you for your review.

**CharaSalvatore:** Thank you for your review. It will happen soon, Damon meeting his son that is. I can't wait to write it actually.

**Jairem:** Thank you for both of your reviews. Everything will be explained, just not soon. I hope that helps. Also, like I mentioned before, Damon his going to meet son soon, but you will have to wait, sorry.

**siberia21:** Thank you for another great review. Glad you liked the last chapter and I am sorry you don't like Katherine. Everything she does is to protect her sister, her twin, I promise. It may come off has her being a bitch, and maybe she is, but Elena in her mind is her baby sister and she hates Damon for everything Elena has told her that he has done to her. So she did not want Damon at her aunt and Godmothers funeral, she felt like it was disrespecting her aunt and her uncle and cousin in away. Also, Elena has you find out in the chapter knew her twin was going to do that, she knows Katherine very well. The reason she took Elena up to her aunt, was for Elena to say good-bye, if Elena truly did not want to see her aunt in the coffin, she wouldn't have went and Katherine wouldn't have pushed her, promise. Glad you liked the phone call with Ben, I loved writing that.

**bellax0christina:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Ben's werewolf side is starting to show, but not too much, he's still too young to turn yet. Damon will find out about Ben soon enough and you will be surprised what happens.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. Glad you like this story, makes me happy to hear. Both Ben and Damon will be meeting soon, promise.


End file.
